Stay With Me
by boxthissideup
Summary: He had always been abused. I wanted to help him, but the only way I could do that it seemed, was by joining Organization XIII. AU story. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So sadly, I do not own anything in this story besides the plot. All characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

**I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with this story, but I do have a basic plot line worked out. So just bare with me. Thanks. :)**

_Stay With Me_

I want to tell you a story. A story with an unfinished ending and an uncertain beginning. All I knew was that I had wanted to help him. I want to tell you, so I will. This is a story of sins and tragedy, of love and lost and of pain and relief. I like to believe so anyway.

But first, an introduction. My name is Demyx. Sophomore – not that that has any importance in this tale. What is important is the people I hung around with in that year. We called ourselves Organization XIII, to make ourselves feel more important, and to spread our 'rule' over the rest of the school. Not that I think it had much success as of yet. We weren't a gang. At least, I don't think we were.

I. Xemnas. He was our leader of sorts. He brought most of us together, he scared me, which was one of the things that he had over me in order to get me to join him and his silly little group. As far as I could tell, he didn't like any of us, besides Saix, and maybe Xigbar but that was a stretch.

II. Xigbar. I don't even know why he was still in school. He is probably going to end up dying early. Not even eighteen and half of the top of his head was gray. Which makes me giggle. He was always Xenmas' right hand man. He also knew many of the secrets other members held.

III. Xaldin. Biggest. Creep. Ever. He's the only white guy I know with dreadlocks. He was one of the more... built men in the group. Strong and silent would be a good way to describe him. He didn't often do much. He was just there for show.

IV. Vexen. Okay I take what I said about Xaldin back. Vexen was the creep, or at least his laugh was. His favorite subject was science, and he loved preforming his own scientific expeditions – or social ones for that matter.

V. Lexaeus. Like Xaldin, was just there for show. But I think he had a thing for Zexion, but we'll get into that later.

VI. Zexion. Cutest, child, ever. He's one year younger than the rest of us but managed to skip ahead with his intelligence. He was prone to sickness. I've known him since I was young – he was my neighbor. I knew his darkest of secrets, just as he knew mine.

VII. Saix. After being in some sort of accident, he got a nice X scar between his eyes. I like to call him X-Face. He likes to try to kill me. He was one of the few people in the Organization I knew before it formed. He was a quiet guy, but powerful in the non-physical sense.

VIII. Axel. He often smelt of cigarettes, much to the displeasure of most of our other... Members. He was hard to read, but everyone knew of his cowardice, and his obsession with fire. The crazy pyro. But he was a good guy, as you'll soon discover. He was another I knew before the days of Organization XIII.

IX Demyx – that was me! But my details can wait until later.

X. Luxord. He had a bit of a gambling problem, but he was good at it so none of us complained. We think he was from Britain or something, with that accent of his. He was a cool guy.

XI. Marluxia. So some of us were gay, I'll admit that right now for all of you wondering. But this guy? He was flaming. His hair was pink for Lord's sake. He and Larxene would always pretend to be an item, but I swear I saw him throw up a bit once when they kissed to try and show his 'straight-ness'.

XII. Larxene. Biggest bitch ever. But I had to admit her accuracy was intense. Once threw a dart down the school hallway and hit the target right on. I fear ever being punched by her for this reason.

XIII. Roxas. A quiet kid. Often spacey, it took pinching or waving ice cream in his face to get him to snap out of it sometimes. But he was smart, which comes in handy later on in this tale.

The Organization itself isn't the main part of the tale, but the important part is several of the members. Especially the small, silent and pained member I found myself attracted to.


	2. Sophomore Year, Huh?

_**Sophomore Year, Huh?**_

Demyx

The day before school began was always such a drag. It seemed shorter than all the other days and nothing seemed to be accomplished, besides me freaking out. No one was around to calm me down either with was a major pain. My parents were often off on some sort of business so I was left alone much more than I was comfortable with.

It's not like I was completely alone though. We had this house keeper who came in every week to make sure I was still alive and the house was in tact, and clean any mess I had left. She also had to make sure I was going to school.

Speaking of which, I hated that place. All they did was give us work, work, work. Never a break. The kids were cool I guess, I've known most of them since first grade, and most of them were the same from back then, which I didn't mind – they were cool. And I guess the work wasn't _that_ hard. I just hated having to do it. I'd rather put my headphones on and listen to tunes instead of the teacher's lectures.

This was going to be a long year. I could tell it already, based on how today had been going, and how the first day went.

* * *

><p>Demyx sat on his bed, his sitar in hand. He played a quiet melody as he looked out the window to the street below. Glancing at the clock on the side table, he almost cried as he read 12:57 AM – his sophomore year was almost upon him. Demyx rose and set his baby – otherwise known as Arpeggio in her stand, then returned to is seat on the window bench.<p>

As if on cue, a dark figure captured Demyx's attention down below. He watched the figure closely. The figure went around the edge of the house so it was no longer seen. Standing there for a moment he contemplated his options. This was not the first night for this to happen. A minute later, he heard movement on the floor beneath him.

Heading downstairs, he saw the same figure from his window standing on his tip-toes, reaching for the top shelf of the medical cabinet, knowing exactly what to look for. Demyx almost whined seeing cuts and bruises down his outstretched arm. "This is becoming a weekly thing with you huh?" He tried to put humor to his voice, but it didn't reach the figure's ears.

He stopped reaching and turned to look at him. "Just help me." his voice is cool, but raspy, like he'd been crying. With a sigh, Demyx went over to him, causing him to flinch away as he rose his arm, as if he was afraid Demyx would cause him more harm. He pulled down what the other had been reaching for - bandages and disinfectant.

"Jeez that's gross." He just stared at Demyx as Demyx applied the disinfectant to one of the nasty scratches on the figure's arm. "You should really tell someone about this." Demyx said in a concerned whisper.

"I've told you." he avoided eye contact as he said this.

"I meant someone of authority." his bright blue eyes stared up at Demyx in astonishment. "I can't do that. And neither can you, or I'll never see you again." Demyx bite his lip, he had forgotten about that. No matter what the figure before him did, he'd lose.

"It's only for a while longer." the boy murmured, Demyx had to give him credit – he was good at sticking things out. Demyx finished his bandage work on his friend and escorted him to the living room where they just sat and talked until his friend's eyes became weary and he disappeared the way he came. "Thank you," was his final words before vanishing into the night.

It took much more will power than he thought it would to get back up to his room, crashing as soon as his head hit the pillow. The morning came in a blink of an eye. Awaking to the alarm at 6:30 as it began to play '_Space Odyssey_' "Damn David Bowie out did himself with that one." Demyx grinned to himself as he recited the same line he said almost every morning that song played.

The sun cracked through the window, illuminating the room. He opened his eyes, only to squint at the sudden unexpected burst of light. He glanced at the mirror on his dresser, and this time he really did cry. His hair had fallen out of it's proper style. With a sudden burst of energy he flew out of bed, ignoring the freezing floorboards, and dashed to the bathroom to fix his mullet.

"Much better." He grinned at the mirror at his accomplishment. '_The Goblin King would be proud!_' He smirked at the thought. Most people hated his admiration for the godly David Bowie. Some would even say it was an obsession, but who could not love his music, and his beautiful acting?

He finished his morning ritual without interruption – not that there was anything to interrupt him – he ate his breakfast, readied his bag, and right at 7:00, as he was putting the headphones around his neck, the doorbell rang. "Right on time."

"Morning you." he said with a smile, opening the door. Staring at him was a crystal eye, the other covered by his slate colored hair. People often called it the 'emo-do', which he hated. "Morning Demyx.." he muttered, yawning. Grabbing his bag off the floor, and grabbing the keys off the shoe rack, Demyx joined his pal outside. Once they were on equal ground Demyx laughed quietly. It always got to him how short his companion was.

It was another part of his morning ritual to either walk the five blocks to school, or drive with his neighbor – Zexion. They'd known each other since preschool, when his adoptive mother often drove both of them to and back. Neither of them spent much time with the other in school hours, but they still managed spent a lot of time together. Often times Zexion would help him with his homework, or they'd end up just keeping each other company when both of their 'parents' were away.

They reached the school building in record time – which meant a lot based on Demyx's driving. It was old and shaped almost castle like. It was built on gray bricks and even had a bell tower in the center. The boys often found it funny to climb up there when teachers weren't looking. As they joined the other students in the courtyard, Zexion said his good-bye and headed into the school. Demyx watched him until he was out of sight.

He looked over to the far corner of the courtyard. As expected, there was a small group of people surrounding that corner. "Good morning all!" He chimed in his overly happy voice.

They all looked up – some of them looking more aggravated than others. His eyes were met by a pair of emerald ones. "Good morning Demyx." Axel sounded tired. The long blue haired one - Saix - said nothing and just nodded his head. A short haired blonde blue-eyed boy - Luxord - looked up from his card game. "Demyx, I see Lady Luck blessed you with good health." He smiled. Something about it made Demyx feel uneasy.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Luxord." Leaning against the wall looking towards the gates, Demyx lost himself in thought. It was hard to believe that three months had passed since he'd last entered these walls. He heard the click of Axel's lighter, snapping him back to reality. "I thought you weren't supposed to smoke on school property?"

"What they don't know, won't hurt them." Axel said, with the cigarette in his mouth. Demyx sighed as he exhaled his smokey breath. I looked down at Saix for help. "Most people find smoking unattractive." he looked up at Axel. "Including the person who shall remain anonymous."

"Why?" Demyx asked, whining in protest.

"Because we don't want you opening your big mouth." Luxord mutters.

"Hey I woul-" They all stared at him with raised eyebrows, breaking his feeble protest. "Okay well maybe..."

Axel sighed and put out the cigarette, watching the smoke raise to the sky, Demyx stared up towards the clouds. "Overcast..." He muttered with a sigh.

The morning goes by slow. Paying no mind to the teacher's lectures, and with it being the first day Demyx assumed that nothing of importance could be told. He stuck his earbuds into his ears and drowned out the world – the headphones around his neck were just for show. It set off a 'low battery' alarm around fourth period making him sigh heavily. He knew he forgot to do something last night. Stuffing his MP3 in his bag he looked up just in time to see his teacher enter the glass.

The teacher stood at his desk, staring at the class with his beady little eyes. He was fat, to put it lightly and he spoke with an authority that they all knew he didn't have. "Listen and listen well." he began, Demyx groaned. He knew where this was going.

"When an experiment is in session, there is to be no loud noise. No foolishness, and, most of all." He glanced to the back of the class. Demyx snickered to himself. He was looking at Vexen – notorious for conducting unorthodox experiments. "There will be, under no circumstances, _any_ misuse of materials provided. Understood?"

"Understood." The class chimed in unison.

The class passed slow, and the teacher lost all interest after he went over – in very sketchy detail – what was going to be covered that semester.

"Did you see the look on Vexen's face when Pig-Face said that?" Demyx snickered as he looked at his seating partner. Axel had a smug look on his face. "He looked like a child who just lost his favorite toy."

"Science _is_ his favorite toy."

"True enough. So how's the day treating you?"

"Ugh..."

"That great eh?"

"I"m ninety percent sure I have assignments already." Axel gave a crocked smile. Axel knew Demyx well, and knew how much he hated any type of work, especially this early in the semester.

Out of the corner of his eye, Axel saw Vexen approach Zexion, who was seated next to an auburn haired boy Axel knew as Lexaeus.

"What do you suppose they have to talk about?" Demyx looked over, and saw the two boys talking. It appeared that he was mostly trying to get a conversation with little success.

"Good day, Zexion. Lexaeus."

Zexion doesn't bother looking away from his book. "Vexen." Lexaeus gave no answer.

"Anyone sitting here?" He motioned to the desk in front of the two. When neither answered, and Zexion merely turned a page in his book Vexen took it as an invitation to sit. "Anything happen over the summer?"

Knowing he would get no reading done as long as the boy in front of him occupied the seat, he lowered it down and placed the bookmark neatly between it's pages and closed it. "Not entirely."

"I heard you went on a trip with your parents. Nothing interesting happened then?"

"Nothing that couldn't be done here."

He sighed, giving up on this line of questioning. "Still as silent as ever." He turned to look at Lexaeus. "What about you?" He gave no answer, and just stared into the boy's green eyes.

"So listen," Demyx and Axel had to strain their ears to hear the next part of the conversation. Vexen spoke in a hushed whisper. "I need you two to give your answers. He's growing impatient."

"If he is growing so impatient, Vexen, tell him he may approach us himself and speak. He does not need to send us a messenger boy." Zexion's voice spat out venom, if this wasn't a private conversation, Demyx and Axel would have laughed at Vexen's reaction. His eyes grew wide, before growing angry.

"Listen Ze-" Zexion glared at him, silencing him almost immediately. He swallowed hard. "I'll be going then." He rushed back to his seat. Zexion calmly reopened his book, but not before glancing in Demyx's direction after Axel let a chuckle escape him.

"_Crap. Busted._" Demyx thought, but to his surprise, Zexion's see-able eye held no anger or frustration towards them. If anything, he was relaxed. He gave him a small nod and began to read again.

"Wonder what that was about..."

"No idea..."

* * *

><p>The day slowly came to a close, and Demyx couldn't be happier. He joyfully walked through the crowded halls. He brushed shoulders with someone and immediately apologized. "Sorry I didn't-" He squeaked. The boy he made collision with did not look happy. "Watch where you're going." Demyx merely nodded.<p>

"How old is he?" Demyx wondered aloud, looking at the guy's silver white hair. He shrugged it off and continued to his locker.

"Are you going to swim practice?" Demyx nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. "You _have_ to stop doing that!" he practically screamed turning to face the culprit. "But yes, I am."

He gave a stiff nod. "I'll still give you a ride if you're willing to wait." Again, he nodded. "I'll be in the library." before Demyx could say anything else to him, he was gone in the sea of students.

"That kid is a freaking ghost." He shook his head and grabbed his swimming bag out of his locker and headed off.

The one thing he loved about school was the extracurriculars. His favorite was of course – swimming. This team was already predetermined from last year. New comers were welcome sure, but the try outs weren't going to be until next week but their coach wanted them – especially Demyx to stay in tip top swimming shape.

Demyx felt absolutely at peace when he dove into the chlorine infested waters. It was warmer than usual, but he didn't mind. He swam the length of the pool doing the front stroke. He loved how it felt when he stretched out his muscles as he swam. Utter relaxation.

Afterwards when he was pulling himself out of the pool, feeling his hair fall against his face. This was the one time he was comfortable with his mullet being utterly obliterated. He glanced up at the viewing area. Not many people often watched their practices, usually it was just friends waiting around for practice to end. But today all Demyx could hear was a boy screaming.

Turns out, it was for his girlfriend. Kairi if Demyx wasn't mistaken. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry about him he's just... extremely eccentric." Demyx just chuckled and headed for the change room.

Once changed, with his mullet fixed, he headed for the library. It was next to empty, as it was almost four o'clock. Though he knew exactly where he was going, he paused to look at several books. His attention was broken when he heard a deep voice he recognized from earlier.

"That's your answer?"

"Yes, sir."

"_Zexion?_" Demyx hid behind one of the bookshelves to conceal himself. Surprised to hear the shy boy's voice.

"I'll be seeing you soon then." Demyx waited until the white haired boy left the library before approaching Zexion.

"Who was that?" Now, it was Zexion's turn to jump.

"His name is Xenmas." he started gathering up his things and stuffing them into his shoulder bag. "How was swim practice?"

"It was fine." He paused watching Zexion as he began to walk towards the exit. "What did he want?"

"Nothing really."

Demyx took a few long steps to catch up with him. "You wouldn't tell me either way, would you?"

"Of course not."

Demyx pretended to be hurt. "Awe but Zexy! That's so unfair!" He playfully hit Zexion's shoulder, making him whine. His eyes widen. How could he have forgotten?

"Zexion I'm so sorry I didn-"

"Don't call me that..." He gripped his shoulder and continued to walk.

"Huh?"

"Don't call me 'Zexy'." Demyx couldn't help smiling a bit.

"Aw but it's so cute!"

"But I'm not."

"Oh yes you are." Demyx smirked as a slight hint of pink rose to Zexion's face. "Just take me home." he almost snarled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Demyx just laughed and lead the way to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. :)**


	3. Good Night, Good Morning

_**Good Night, Good Morning**_

Demyx

The days past, and I still didn't know what had happened between Zexion and the white haired boy, man, person. Part of me didn't mind – it was none of my business who he chose to converse with, but something about me, about _him_ bothered me and struck me with a feeling of unease.

He seemed quieter than usual, and shied away from me more than I was comfortable with. He continued our morning ritual of course, nothing could break that. But he barely spoke and would just sit outside in the parking lot at the end of the day, waiting for me.

And of course, he would still sneak over during the night, not every night, but sometimes I just had to look out the window, and Zexion's dark figure would appear, as if waiting for me to look, to see him.

* * *

><p>Demyx had just fallen asleep when he heard it. Loud, off pitch screeching. He knew who that voice belonged to and he wanted to go to her and smack her in the face to shut her up. He didn't care why she was screaming. It was too late to have someone screaming like a banshee.<p>

"Fine you little shit! You're lucky to have us you know that?" Even though Demyx was a full house over, he could hear the slur of drunkenness in her voice, which made Demyx want to puke. Sure, he'd do some underage drinking now and then but he'd never scream at someone like that. Especially not the person that was supposed to be her 'son.'

He heard a loud slam and just sighed. He knew there was nothing he could really do. Sure he could call the police, tell them what he knew. But if he did that, Zexion would just go back to foster care. He didn't know what happened to Zexion's birth parents, but he decided he shouldn't ask.

Demyx hugged his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Right as he started to fall back into his slumber, he heard a small click of a lock. He was too drowsy to care. He knew he was safe regardless. There was silence throughout his house, but if he listened very carefully, he could hear the slow, quiet footsteps of the intruder.

"Demyx..." His voice was broken, and more raspy than it was earlier in the week. The sleeping blonde didn't bother to raise his head, and simply patted the bed next to him. Zexion smiled, just a bit. He remembered the times when he slept over when they were younger, when he was afraid of the dark.

Because Demyx and he were neighbors, their parents often stuck the two of them together. Demyx's housekeeper would babysit them. Zexion could still remember the day it was storming nine years ago, when he first found comfort in Demyx's company.

_A loud clash of thunder sounding, making seven year old shriek. He bit his lip, and looked around the empty room, surprised to hear no one yell at him to shut up. He knew Demyx's home was different from his own, but he had no idea how much, especially back then. He was so young._

_He was used to the silence of his home, but he was always surprised that there was a soft melody filling the house – or at least that floor. He wanted to know where the sound was coming from, but he knew the old tale of curiosity killing the cat. He didn't want to die. And he didn't want to get in anyone's way, especially when his 'mother' told him he was lucky that Demyx's family allowed for him to stay while they were away._

_But, something compelled him. He wanted to know what was making such a sweet noise. He thought it must be from a radio of sorts, but it still sounded so lovely._

_Before he knew it, Zexion was abandoning the warmth of the guest bed, and stuck his head out of the door timidly. There were no lights on. But he could hear where the music was coming from now. It was Demyx's room, if he remembered right._

_He tip toed over and gave a small knock. No answer. He frowned to himself, hoping he hadn't woken his 'friend'. He took a step away from the door and quickly headed back to the room he was occupying, not wanting to be standing in the darkness any longer than he had to._

"_Zexion?" He froze, just as he was about to open the door. He noticed that the music had stopped. Zexion turned and looked towards where he had just been. Demyx, who was ten at the time (His birthday was three months before Zexion's) smiled the goofy smile he wears to this day. "Something scare you?" _

_Zexion could feel his sarcasm. He knew that Demyx had meant nothing by it, that he was just teasing. "N-No... Well.. Well yes, but I just.. Just wanted to know where that music was coming from." He was growing more afraid as he felt the darkness surrounding. Sure, he was starting to be able to see but he was still fearing it._

"_Come, I'll show you." Zexion could see Demyx hold out his hand. Or at least he thought he was. Zexion took a few steps forward, just as the hall lit with a flash of white and a loud clap of thunder made the house feel like it was shaking._

_Zexion yelped. The next thing that clicked in his mind was his arms around something. Someone. Demyx. He clung to him in fear, and it took him a moment for Zexion to realize that Demyx was holding him, like he thought a older brother would to a younger one. "Not one for thunderstorms?"_

_Zexion looked up at him. There was that stupid smile on his face. Before Zexion could say anything Demyx grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room. He sat Zexion on the bed and picked up a small guitar from its stand. _

"_Is this the sound you heard?" and to Zexion's amazement, the soft melody he had heard from his rooms hit his ears. He could now hear the slight mistakes Demyx made while he played but, he was in no position to criticize him for it. It sounded beautiful regardless._

_When he stopped, he looked at Zexion for an answer. "U..Um yes, y-yes it's the sound I heard..." _

_Another flash, and clap caused Zexion to whine and bring his knees up to his chest. God how he hated thunder. _

"_You can stay here tonight, if you want." He set the guitar down and jumped onto his bed. "I have the room." His innocence back then made Zexion smile. He dropped down his head against the pillow beside Demyx, and to his surprise Demyx pulled him closer. "Now maybe you won't hear the thunder anymore." Zexion wasn't sure if this was true, but he did manage to sleep. One of the best sleeps he had had in a while._

Zexion smiled at himself at the memory. He remembered how easy it was back then. No one thought it was odd for children to find comfort in each other, but somewhere along the lines to the age they are now, it became perverted and sinful if those two 'children' were both boys.

He found himself in the same position he'd been in all those years ago. Laying beside his neighbor, feeling his arms wrap around him, offering him the comfort he so often sought. "Thank you..." Demyx thought he heard those words come out of Zexion's mouth, but he was too sleepy to be sure.

"Don't thank me... Not for this." he whispered, unsure if it was the right thing to say. He felt his friend grip him, and felt his tiny frame shake against him. He gave no response, and they just laid there together, until they drifted off into their slumbers.

* * *

><p>Demyx awoke in the morning, just before the alarm, feeling a lack of warmth. It took him a moment to register what had happened last night. Zexion had been here. Right. He glanced around and saw no trace of him. He blinked a few times before the sound reached his ears.<p>

The sound of running water.

He smiled and shook his head. Looking to his left, he saw Zexion's clothes from the previous night folded up neatly on his desk chair. Demyx got up, and shivered as his toes touched the floorboards. He took out some clothes and changed. Feeling eyes on him as he was changing his shirt, he stopped and turned.

There, at his door was a next to nude Zexion. He almost grimaced seeing all the scars and bandages on his tiny form. "Have a nice shower?" He smirked a bit seeing Zexion blush.

"I'm sorry i-if it wa-wasn't okay for me to do that..."

Demyx laughed. "You're kidding right?" He came dangerously close to Zexion and poked his forehead before he had a chance to back away. "I don't care if you shower here." He flashed Zexion that smile he knew so well, and Zexion slipped under him and grabbed his clothes, and looked at Demyx shyly.

"I'll be downstairs." Laughing, he headed down the stairs and started making breakfast. He decided to try his luck at pancakes. He looked up from his cooking efforts when he heard the fridge open. "Do you _ever_ make noise?" Demyx said jokingly.

"Sometimes," Zexion muttered. He turned and looked at him. "Pancakes?"

"Yup! I made some for you too!" He dumped the pancakes onto two plates and handed one to him. "They aren't poisonous are they?" Demyx's jaw dropped, looking at the smirk on Zexion's face. "Look who finally learned how to tell a joke!"

"No I'm serious. Are they poisonous?" But he chuckled, just from the sheer astonishment on the young blonde's face. Both of them found themselves laughing as they walked to the table. Demyx liked mornings like this. They didn't happen to often but he had to say, he truly enjoyed the company of the smaller man.

Based on the look on his companion's face, he enjoyed it too.

They ate in silence, and to Demyx's surprise, they actually tasted decent. Last time he tried making pancakes, he almost burned down the kitchen. He looked at Zexion, who had a very thoughtful look on his face. He smiled and poked him with his fork. "So, what have you been doing recently anyway?"

Zexion's eye looked up at him, and his expression changed completely. He looked like a child who just got caught stealing a cookie from the jar before dinner. Swallowing, he looked at Demyx, trying to think of what to say in response. "I've been reading, and stu... What?"

Demyx was hitting his head off the table. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant, I haven't seen you around school – Where've you gone?"

"Why did you not just ask that?"

"Answer the question."

"I've been around. Near the clock tower." He took another bite of his pancake, and Demyx just stared at him, as if waiting for him to continue. "Since when do you care about my school happenings?"

Demyx was caught off guard by the sudden change. "It's not that I really... I mean I was just making sure everything was okay."

"Things are fine. Thank you, for your concern, Demyx."

"Okay if you're su-"

"I am. Thank you." Demyx sank in his seat, he knew that look. Zexion's eye was glaring at him, causing him to go pale. "D-Don't look at me like that..."

Zexion rolled his eye and finished his pancakes. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Demyx glanced at the time, it was five to 7:00.

"Crap!" Demyx quickly scarfed down the remaining pancakes off his plate. He knew this was going to kick him in the ass later, but he did not want to be late. By the time he finished and got his shoes on, and grabbed his bag, Zexion was leaning against the door, his phone in hand. Demyx waved his keys in front of his face to snap him out of his seeming trance.

They headed to the car. Demyx watched Zexion as he continued to text throughout the car ride. He couldn't help feeling odd, since when did Zexion text?


	4. Won't You Consider?

**A/N: I'm actually really happy with the process I'm making with this story. I think I might be rushing things a bit, but I think I'm doing alright so far. What do you guys think? Let me know! _n_n_**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Won't You Consider?<strong>_

Demyx

So, Zexion didn't want to tell me what was going on in his life. No big deal right? The kid often kept to himself anyway, and it was never really my business to pry. He liked his privacy. But my _GOD_ this was killing me. I'll admit it – I'm nosy. I like knowing things. Especially when it concerned _him_.

After our little morning meeting, I tried to find and follow him (stalker? Me? Never.) but the little bugger is sneaky, and damn near impossible to track. I saw him talking to a black haired guy – Xaldin, I think, but I couldn't be sure. It took recruiting Axel and Saix to get close enough to him to try and figure out what he was doing. But before we could get any real information, they disappeared on me too. What is this? I'm so damn confused.

* * *

><p>Glancing around, the only person Demyx could spot was Luxord, who was sitting at a lunch table by himself, playing what Demyx guessed to be playing Solitaire. He plastered on a smile and skipped over to him. "Hey there Lux." Luxord looked up, seemingly annoyed for being interrupted by the blonde fool.<p>

"Demyx." He sounded tired, bored almost.

He pulled a chair up and sat across the table from his bearded friend. He watched him for a few minutes as he went through the process of his game. He however found himself bored within two minutes, if even that. "Where is everyone..." He whined, looking at Luxord for an answer. The man sighed and folded his cards.

"I haven't the slightest idea Demyx."

"Don't you have morning cla-"

"Yes I have class with several of them. Yes, they were in class. No, they are not here. I do not know where they are. They did not mention it." Demyx sighed in frustration. That was not what he had wanted to hear.

"Sorry, Demyx." He could see the obvious disappointment on the sitar player's face. Which, bummed him out. Demyx was the type of person that could spread his happiness with his smile, but could also spread his sadness – as rare as that was – with his sad, wounded puppy-dog eyes.

The day passed slowly, setting Demyx's nerves to go into overdrive. He hated being out of the loop. Absolutely hated it. He decided on his way to Science, that he was going to get an answer out of Axel in that period. "_Surely he could admit to where he's been right? No way he could isolate him. He wouldn't do such a thing..._" Demyx bit his finger as he thought, not paying too much attention. He ended up walking right into someone.

"Sure are spacey aren't you?" Demyx was snapped back to reality and looked up.

"Who are you?" Demyx jumped back, realizing how close he was to this person. "You some sort of creep or something?" He couldn't help himself. The guy had an eye patch and a scar. Not exactly the best combination. Not to mention he looked like... thirty – he had gray streaks and everything!

The guy laughed. "I was expecting an apology, not an accusation." The man's face twisted into a nasty grin as Demyx cocked his head in confusion. "Never mind kiddo." He walked past Demyx, making the poor boy even more confused than ever. He heard the bell go off. "_Shit!_" he dashed down the hall to his class, realizing now that he was late.

Thankfully, his pigged-face teacher was no where in sight. Demyx quickly dashed to his desk and tried to make it look like he'd been there the whole time, just as the teacher entered the room. "Cutting it close, aren't you Dem?" Axel whispered as Demyx struggled to catch his breath.

"I ran into this guy he was rea-" Demyx stopped, feeling Pigged-Face's (He had _no_ idea what his actual name was) eyes on him. The rest of the class went quiet. Demyx sank in his chair looking at the man, allowing him to believe he had superiority. Some students snickered at him but no one said anything.

Only when they were assigned their textbook work did Demyx dare to speak again. He wasn't afraid of the teacher no, he just didn't like being yelled at. He was too lazy to try and come up with worthwhile responses so just found it easier to comply when it was something he didn't truly care about. "So whats new with you?" He tried to sound casual as he looked sideways at his redheaded friend.

Axel turned to look at him. "Nothing really."

"What are those?" Demyx saw little black upside down tear marks on Axel's cheek bones. "What did you do to your face?" Again, the class went silent looking at Demyx at his sudden outburst. Even Pig-Face looked up at him. "Something wrong, Demyx?" He asked, clearly annoyed at Demyx's chosen volume.

"No sir." He said quickly, trying to cover up his out burst.

"They're tattoos, idiot." Axel smirked at Demyx's still confused expression. "I've been talking about getting them for months dumb-ass." Slow realization hit him. How the hell could he have forgotten something like that? Stupid Demyx.

Demyx bit his lip, trying to think. He wanted to ask Axel what he's been up to, what Saix has been up to, and most importantly – if they've been able to figure out what Zexion has been up to. "Don't hurt yourself there, Dem. I can see the steam rising out of your ears." For a second, Demyx touched his ears, checking to see if there was actual steams, earning him a laugh from his tattooed pal. "I'm joking Demyx. What's on your mind?"

"Where have you guys been? Seriously. This is starting to freak me out, first..." He glanced over where Zexion was sitting. He couldn't help noticing how pale he was – he'd have to check into that later. He looked back at Axel and lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "Zexion completely vanishes outside of class, and now I can never find you, or Saix, and you guys aren't that easy to miss." They had red and blue hair, who could miss that?

Axel looked surprised by Demyx's questioning. But the look quickly changed to one displaying Axel's mental conflict. Demyx knew that Axel knew the answer. But by the look of things, he wasn't about to get the answer he wanted. If he got an answer at all.

"I don't think I can tell you, Demyx. I'm sorry." He had genuine sorrow on his face, and it became pained when Demyx stared at him with disappointment on his face. "I promised man... But..." His voice dropped to an even quieter note "I think you might find out soon."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Axel held a finger up to his lips, indicating that he wasn't about to tell, which made Demyx whine.

He spent the next ten minutes moping about how unfair the situation was. He also paused to think maybe he was blowing things out of proportion. "_So what if Axel and Saix had other things to do? It's only been a few days, and it's not like I'm stuck by myself – there's still Luxord, and that pink haired kid. What was his name? Marly or something like that? Whatever I'll have to try and figure that out. And as for Zex... We've always had our separate school lives. So why was this bothering me now?_" He glanced over at Zexion who had a book pressed up against his nose, and looking at him closely, he couldn't help smiling. There were no new bruises that he could see – which was probably the point – and some of the old ones were almost faded.

"_He seems to be doing okay, he doesn't need me watching over him like this. Damn my over-protectiveness for him... But it's okay!_" he tried to rationalize with himself, making him feel better. "_As long as he doesn't come to me, I suppose I shouldn't be butting into his business..._" He nodded to himself. Right. He won't do anything until Zexion came to him. Excellent. Problem solved.

* * *

><p>He was swimming when the thoughts came back to his mind. Nothing about Zexion, but what Axel had said in class. His words rang in his mind. "<em>I think you might find out soon.<em>" Find out _what_? Why couldn't someone just give him a straight answer for once?

"FIVE MORE LAPS!" Demyx heard the swim team captain, Riku, screeched. Demyx did not complain. The swimming was helping him, he felt himself, deep within those waters. He loved how his body flowed, and how afterward he would always smell like chlorine. He never showered after swim practice, thinking it would kill the scent of chlorine. Most people found it gross but what did he care? He had no one to please.

Thinking that, he couldn't help feeling just a little bit sad. He had his friends sure, but he didn't have a special someone. He thought of his friends. Axel and Saix had a love-hate relationship. One moment they'd be hitting on each other and be inches from making out, then Axel would say something stupid and ruin it and Saix would go mope in a corner for a few days, or they'd beat each other up and get it out of their system. Luxord didn't seem interested in relationships – he does however, seem interested in sex. Lots of it with men or women. As for Zexion, as far as he knew never had any sexual encounters, and Demyx had no idea if he was gay, or straight or asexual. Damn that boy and his mystery.

He finished his laps and pulled himself up out of the water. He nodded and gave a small grin to Riku as he passed him on the way to the change room. "Good job today, Demyx." Riku gave a small nod himself.

He stopped and looked up at the viewing area, as per usual there weren't many people. He grinned thinking of Kairi's boyfriend, who had been asked to be quiet during the practices or be severely hurt by Riku. Demyx himself knew that, that was not a very fun experience. He found him up there. Sitting with his hands on his lap twittering his thumbs looking as though he was about to burst. Demyx chuckled to himself. Apparently being quiet was not that boy's thing.

There was someone else up there that made Demyx's blood freeze. Two somebodies actually. They were watching him, and Demyx found himself staring up at orange eyes. He shuddered and looked away. "_What on earth could they want?_" He went and got changed in record time. He took his time fixing his hair, wanting it to be perfect. No shame to the Goblin King today.

Demyx smiled to himself at his success and headed down the hall, towards the library where he knew Zexion would be waiting for him as per usual. He felt a firm hand grip his shoulder and slam him against the lockers, making him yelp in surprise. "Hey what are yo-"

"Calm down kiddo we aren't going to hurt you." Demyx looked at his attackers. It was them. The guy from earlier, and the one Demyx remembered had been in the library with Zexion that day a few weeks ago – Xenmas, or something like that. "We just want a little chat."

"About wha... Who _are_ you guys?" Demyx was fully aware that the one that keeps calling him 'kiddo' still had his hand clasped over his shoulder. "Let him go, Xigbar." He obliged to the other boy's instructions and lowered his hand but kept his eye on Demyx. Demyx couldn't help wonder why he had to wear that eye patch over his right eye.

"I, am Xenmas. This, is Xigbar." He kept his intense eyes locked on Demyx. "We've become aware of you, and your happenings around this school, and your questioning concerning Zexion, and of those friends of yours – Saix and Axel."

"Well it was mostly Zexi-"

"Shut up and listen kid." Xigbar snapped, making Demyx quiver. Man this guy was creepy.

"You wish to know what's been happening with your friends, do you not?" Xenmas continued, as if Demyx hadn't said anything. "I have a proposition for you, if if you will hear me out, you may make up your mind as to what you wish to do."

Demyx was starting to realize the seriousness of what was happening to him at the moment. He decided he'd better show some backbone or these guys would think he was a wimp – if they didn't already that is. "Go on." He stood up straighter, and leaned against the lockers tried to make himself look more relaxed and confident. Xenmas smirked at his feeble attempt.

"Your your father is a powerful cooperate official, correct? In medical care or something like that, yes?" Demyx nodded. His father was the owner of a multi-industry company, financial specializing in some sort of medical care, which came in handy Demyx found.

"We could use his influence, and you could could benefit from us, as well." He crossed his arms. Demyx crooked his eyebrows. "What do you mean, I could benefit from you?"

"Xigbar and I, we're making... a group as it were. Of powerful students, or in some cases – students with powerful parents." Demyx decided to chime in a bit.

"I'm guessing I'm one of those 'powerful parents' one." He rolled his eyes, growing bored.

"No, no Demyx. Not at all. If I remember correct, you are a very gifted musician, which is no surprise given your heritage. But you are also a powerful swimmer. First in State last two years."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just keep it in mind, for later dates." Xenmas' face turned into a twisted smirk. "As well, if you join us you can keep tabs on your little friends. And, if you desire, do whatever you wish. With the wall we're building, nothing will break its boundaries." Demyx started to feel uneasy.

"You do not have to answer now, but if you could please give us an answer as soon as possible, that would be very much appreciated, Demyx."

"And," Xigbar chimed in. "Do not speak a word of this to anyone. Or I'll give you a scar to match mine." He pointed to his cheek and Demyx noticed a nasty scar. He couldn't help feeling a bit relieved that Zexion never got such a bad scar, at least, not on his face.

"Have a pleasant evening, Demyx." There was just a way that Xenmas looked at Demyx that made him what to squeal and run home and hide under his covers. A thought came to his mind that just make him want to puke. He shut his eyes and counted to ten, to try and calm his now racing heart. It was amazing how just a look could frighten him so much. When he opened his eyes, both Xenmas and Xigbar were gone. He sighed in relief.

Finally, he was able to get to the library. He headed to the usual spot, and there was Zexion, his hair shielding his face as he hid himself in the world of his book. Demyx approached him and gently touched his shoulder, breaking him from his sanctuary. "Zexion, time to head out." He could feel the poor boy shake under him for a moment, before he realized who it was. He gave a stiff nod and stuffed his book into his bag and stood, wobbly.

Demyx grabbed him by the arm, gently. "Hey Zex, are you okay?" Zexion gave a sheepish nod and tried to pull out of Demyx's grasp. "Y-You're hurting my arm Demyx..." Demyx let him go, apologizing quietly.

"You really don't look good Zexion." Zexion just shrugged heavily. His steps were still staggering. Demyx stayed close behind him as they left the library, afraid the frail boy in front of him would pass out right there.

He made it outside before he suddenly collapsed.


	5. I Hate Hospitals

"_**I Hate Hospitals..."**_

Demyx

I felt foolish for not realizing what was happening to Zexion. He had looked sick in Science, and his actions in the library were a red flag. God how much of a moron was I?

I caught him in my arms just before he hit the ground. His already pasty complexion was as white as... Well, whiter than a ghost. I could feel his body heat through his shirt and I started to panic. Zexion passed out every now and then, the poor guy was too sickly for his own good. But he never burned up, not like this.

I called the hospital's special line. Having a father who provided many of the medical supplies in our town's hospital truly did come in handy, especially with me having a friend like Zexion. I informed them that I was on my way, and for them to have a room ready. Sure, Zexion wasn't dying but having a healthy – or as healthy as a hospital could be – environment to lay down in was sure to help him. And it was the least I could do.

* * *

><p>Demyx sat there, looking at his unconscious friend. He had called Zexion's adoptive mother, who flipped out wondering if Zexion was alright. Once Demyx reassured her that everything was fine, and the doctors said it was just a bad fever she calmed down, and said that she would be in later. She thanked him and hung up with no further prompting.<p>

Zexion was attached to a heart monitor but that was about it. His medical file was put in the holder at the foot of the bed. It made Demyx sigh. Zexion had a low immune system and could get sick easily. He didn't know what was wrong with him, which made Demyx worry. But he never complained which always made Demyx want to hug him for being such a little – pardon the expression – trooper.

Zexion just laid there silently. His chest gently rising and descending as he continued his slumber. His sleep was filled with memories. Memories of when he was first adopted, when he met the goof ball who was currently sitting beside his hospital bed. When his 'mother' first got drunk, and rose her hand, and the first time his 'father' left an invisible mark on him.

He started to tremble in his sleep as the memories began to overwhelm him with the fever. His breathing picked up and beads of sweat ran down his face. Demyx looked at him sheepishly, and gently blotted away the bits of sweat. "At least his fever might break..." Demyx whispered to himself, hoping his sweats would help to break the sudden fever that had taken hold of him.

He found himself resting his head on Zexion's bed, close to his arm. Dem couldn't help wondering if he'd get sick if he stayed this close to his sickly friend. The only upside he could think of is if he got sick, he could stay home. Which meant no school. Which meant no work. Which meant it would just be him, and his beauty of a sitar, Arpeggio.

He found himself falling asleep, a sudden weight nesting on his eyelids. His world went dark, before a dream took hold of him.

_/ / / / /  
><em>

_He was seven, running down the street, to try and retrieve the ball he had kicked just a little to far. It was slowly becoming dark, and the clouds above his head rumbled in an unexplained anger, making Demyx squeak._

_He kept running, but he never got any closer to the ball. It just seemed further and further away. "Come back!" He called, afraid he would never catch it. He tried running faster, but the street merely narrowed and continued on. He tried to take a leap at it, and finally it seemed as if the ball was closer. He tried it again but to no success._

_He had to stop. He bent over and grasped his knees, inhaling heavily. He stared at the floor, and realized, he was standing in the middle of a pond, or small lake. Demyx didn't know. Looking up towards the ball, he saw a figure standing over it, looking at him. He couldn't see his face. He had a black coat, the hood concealing him._

"_Who are you?" He called to the figure. He got no response and his eyes grew wide as the figured picked up the ball. "Hey! That's..." His voice trailed off. He couldn't seem to summon any more words. He straightened up and put a hand to his throat. Still no sound escaped his lips._

_The air tightened in his chest as he watched the unknown figure approach him, he could hear a creak as they stepped out onto the ice. Demyx tried to call to him, to warn him to be careful, but still no sound could find its way to his vocal cords. _

_The figure stood in front of him, and then suddenly became hazy and blurred. Demyx blinked a few times, confused by this. The figure transformed, right in front of him. It took on, what Demyx figured he should have expected. It became Zexion. _

_Suddenly, he felt like puking. _

_Zexion was dressed in rags; a t-shirt that was too big for him and dropped off one of his shoulders, with holes and muck on the shirt, and the baggy pants that just barely hugged his hips. His face was hallow and pasty. It was covered in bruises, as were his hands, and any other visible part of his body. Demyx could see a scar around his neck like a noose, and another that ran from his collarbone and hid under his excuse for clothes._

_Zexion held out his hands, extending the ball to him. Not saying a word._

_Demyx reached for the ball, only to hear a loud crack underneath him. His eyes widened as the ice shattered. He looked at Zexion who stood, unaffected, still with the ball outreached._

_Before he knew it, he was completely submerged into the icy depths. His body went numb as the coldness slowly sank into his bones. This water was not like the water his woken self was accustom to. He found himself choking. The water was like poison, making him immobile and unable to fight against the grasp it held on his body. His eyes wandered upward. The ice had frozen over where he had fallen in. Even if he could move, he was now trapped in this prison. _

_Demyx's eyes fell on to Zexion. He was still standing there, looking down at him. His crystal eye stared down at him._

"Demyx?"

"_Help me..."_

"Demyx."

_He felt as if something had grabbed hold of him. Shaking him violently. Everything became blurry. He felt his eyes roll back. Was he dying or just..._

_/ / / / /  
><em>

"Demyx!" His eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. He looked around wide eyed, spooked from his dream. Demyx's eyes landed on Zexion. He was still laying on the bed, his head sinking into the pillows. But he looked normal. Demyx shuddered, thinking of the image he saw of him in his dream.

"What on _earth_ were you dreaming Demyx?" Zexion looked at him concerned. The blonde sat up, and felt something warm slip from his shoulder. He realized the shaking in his dream, must have been from Zexion. Yes that was it. That seemed logical enough. "Just... A bad dream."

Zexion chuckled. "I knew that much. I meant what happened in the dream?" He sat up a bit, and Demyx couldn't help noticing that he looked a lot better than he did before he fell asleep.

Demyx shrugged his shoulders, and decided to tell him what had happened. He mostly found it surprising that he could remember his dream so clearly. Normally, he forgot them as soon as he opened his eyes. "That's curious." Zexion brought up his palm and rested his chin upon it, crossing his other arm across his chest.

"It is? How?" Demyx cocked his head, eying his friend suspiciously. "Dreams are said to show our subconscious thoughts, or fears to our mental state of mind. I'm curious as to wonder what a dream like that could mean to you."

"What did _you_ dream about?"

"The past." Demyx felt his heart drop. Of course that's what he dreamed about. As far as Demyx knew, that was the only type of dream that Zexion ever had. Or at least, when Demyx asked.

"Well, you look be-" Demyx was cut off by a high pitched screeching.

"Where is my _baby_!" The two boys groaned in unison hearing that woman's voice. She trampled into the room. "Well there you are!" She came over to Zexion and hugged him a bit too tight, making him whine. "Oh don't cry sweetie, Mommy's here!"

"_I'm whining because you're here you little twit." _Zexion thought darkly. His thoughts must have been on his face, because he caught Demyx holding in a giggle, which made Zexion want to slap him.

It finally seemed to dawn on Zexion's 'Mother' that Demyx was there. "Oh Demyx! I didn't see you there. How are you darling?"

It amused Demyx to see her sober. "I'm just fantastic, how are you ma'am?" Demyx gave a charming smile, and of course, she fell for it. "I'm fine, better now that I know my baby is alright."

"I'm not a baby..." Zexion muttered, but his words weren't heard by the woman who still had a death grip around him.

The woman continued, oblivious to Zexion's voice. "Thank you very much for helping my son-" Demyx saw Zexion cringe at the word. "The poor boy is always so fragile and sick, it's very upsetting to have to worry about him all the time,"

"_Worry, right._" Demyx caught Zexion roll his eyes as the thought went through his mind. "Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on him." Demyx gave his best show smile, and his 'mother' showed him hers.

"Yes, and I must thank you for that as well, Demyx." She finally released Zexion and looked down at him with sad eyes. "Well dear, they say you're fine enough to be released. So change, and we'll be on our way." Zexion gave a nod. Getting up, he grabbed his clothes which were neatly folded beside bed, and went into the washroom to change. "Odd that he always changes in bathrooms. It's not like it's nothing I've seen before," she gave a small laugh "Or anything you don't have, am I right?"

Demyx couldn't help chuckling. "Who knows,"

A few minutes later, Zexion came out fully dressed. "Lets go, Zexy." Zexion rolled his eyes and glared at Demyx. He had given him that nickname when they were kids, and his mother just found it _adorable_. He still needed to get back at him for that.

She paused as she was about to exit. "Would you like a ride home, Demyx?" He shook his head.

"My car is out in the lot," Demyx knew she was asking just to be polite. She had to have known that Demyx drove here, and that he'd have left his car out in the lot. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to figure that much out.

"Okay well, have a nice night then." She left without any other word, leaving Demyx there with his thoughts. He gave a smile and a nod to the candy stripper that came in a few minutes later to clean up the room. "Is your friend feeling better?" Demyx recognized her. She went to his school. But he couldn't remember her name.

"Yeah, he's fine," Demyx grabbed his bag and smiled at the girl. "See you at school," As he was leaving, he heard her tell him to have a good night also, and she called him by name. So she remembered his name, but he couldn't remember hers. Man, he felt guilty now.

He found himself wandering around the hospital, not wanting to go home yet. He found it odd. He hated hospitals. They were always a bit too cold, a bit too clean, but always had a stench that made Demyx's stomach turn. They smelt like death and sickness. He never wanted to go inside them, but he found himself in one every few weeks from Zexion passing out, or getting too bad of an injury for Demyx to treat himself. Zexion was the only reason Demyx put himself through this gut-wrenching place; because if he hated it this much, he could only imagine how much Zexion must hate it as well.

But as much as he hated it, there was more company there than there was at home. He checked his watch, it was 6:47. He had missed his housekeeper by forty-seven minutes so he would be alone for the rest of the night.

Suddenly, Demyx felt like puking. He didn't know why but it was if someone just punched him in the gut. He hurried for the exit. It was the air in there. It had to be. He got the same feeling whenever he was alone in there. It was another one of the reasons he'd only come here if someone else was here. If not, the place had a way of getting under his skin and made him feel like he should belong there, even though there was nothing physically wrong with him.

The fresh air welcomed him with open arms. He held his chest and thought of Zexion. Is this how he felt when he had his minor attacks? It made Demyx shudder at the mere thought of how his slate haired friend must feel on a day-to-day basis.

"God damn... I hate hospitals..."


	6. Time to Choose

**AN: So I haven't updated this story in a while... My bad! . School starting kind of had me side tracked. But I hope you guys like this chapter and will forgive my lack of updates!  
><strong>

**(PS: To all Canadians reading this update - Happy Turkey Day!  
>And, because I have yet to say this: Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time to Choose<br>**_

Demyx

Why was everything suddenly becoming so confusing? What Xenmas and Xigbar said to me has been running through my head much more than I'd like to admit, and little Zexy hasn't been coming to me at all for anything in the past few weeks, at least during day light hours - I've woken up to him next to me several times but he never really says much. I just have to let it go I guess.

I keep seeing Xigbar at swim practices. He always watches me, each time I look at him he doesn't even blink. It's rather frightening.

Axel and Saix seem to be around more now too, which is good but they seem off now, but I can't quite place it. What was going on? Why will no one tell me!

* * *

><p>Demyx let out a groan of disapproval as he sat in the courtyard. Axel looked up from his feeble attempts of trying to get his lighter to work. "What's up?"<p>

"No one's telling me what's going on!" It's been a few days, and Demyx tried to avoid talking about this, but it was becoming too much. Everyone was avoiding him and the poor blonde boy just couldn't take any more of it. He knew Axel was going to be the easiest to crack, thus why he asked him to join him for lunch.

"Listen Dem, I know it's annoying but I made a pro-"

"Fuck your promise!" Demyx snapped. Axel dropped his cigarette in utter astonishment. Demyx never swore unless he was very, very angry over something. "You guys are keeping something from me, and some pirate is stocking me, and Zexion is shutting me out! _Me_!" He bit his lip, he felt foolish for wanting to cry but this was too much negativity for the bubbly boy to handle.

Axel sighed and carefully put his cigarette back in his pocket, putting his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Demyx, it's not that w- Wait. Pirate?"

Demyx nodded. "Last week, these too guys came and talked to me, and one of them I swear is a pirate. He's stalking me! And he's rea- why are you laughing?" Demyx whined watching his red-headed friend laughing hysterically. "Pirate! Oh god that's a good one!" Demyx sat there, confused.

"Did you really just call Xigbar a pirate?" Axel wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, Demyx nodded slightly.

"You know him?"

Axel nodded. His face suddenly became more serious. "I imagine the conversation you had a week ago is the same one Saix and I got." Demyx's eyes went wide, wanting his friend to tell him more, but got a question instead. "What did you say to them?"

It took Demyx a moment to register what Axel was truly referring to. "I... Haven't answered yet." He looked into Axel's emerald eyes, there was something there Demyx didn't notice before but he couldn't quite place what it was.

"You should." Axel pulled the cigarette out of his pocket and tried to light it again, finally succeeding. He put it to his lips and took a long drag, letting out a breath of relief. He'd been cutting down. This was his first cigarette in a couple days. "You will get your answers if you do."

"What if I say no?" Demyx whispered.

"Then you'll never be able to tell what is going on." He looked at his mulleted friend with sympathy. "Say yes, and all the questions you have... Regarding our happenings, will be answered." He leaned in close, trying not to be over heard. "And you'll be able to spend as much time with sexy Zexy as you want." He winked, making Demyx's face go bright red. "D-Don't say such things!" Demyx stammered out, causing Axel to resume to his previous laughing state.

"Axel." Demyx and Axel turned and saw Saix standing by the school entrance. "You've been requested." Axel sighed a bit and nodded his head. "Alright," He got up slowly, taking a final drag of his cigarette letting out a pained groan and he crushed it against the ground and rubbed his shoe into it to make sure it was extinguished. "Remember Demyx," he whispered so Saix wouldn't hear. "The answers will be given to you... Be careful." Demyx nodded a little as he watched his two friends disappear back into the school.

He sat there alone, thinking. The sky growled and he looked up, he hadn't noticed the storm clouds when he came out here, did they just roll in. He sighed, and shivered feeling a cold wind hit him. "It's only October!" He whined, he hated the cold. He grabbed his bag and went back inside the school.

* * *

><p>Axel and Saix walked briskly down the hall.<p>

"Did you tell him?" Saix hissed.

"Just enough to tilt him in our favor." Axel nodded. He didn't want to manipulate his friend, but he knew it had to be done in order to get him to join them. He wanted him to be a part of this. "He cares enough about us to let his curiosity win in the end."

"Good, he'll be a strong asset." They reached the door that lead to the clock tower. Saix grasped the door handle and looked at Axel. "Ready, number XIII?" Saix smirked, knowing Axel hated when he was referred to by his number, but he nodded anyway. The blue haired boy captured the other's lips for a quick moment before opening the door. Axel smirked inwardly and followed his friend.

They took their seats around the base of the clock tower. They sat in a horseshoe shape, Xenmas in the middle, with Xigbar on his right, followed by Vexen, Zexion, and Axel. On his left was Xaldin, Lexaeus and Saix.

"What is the news on our latest recruit?" Xenmas asked, looking at Saix.

"He has been showing signs of give way, he will crack. Very soon." He glanced over at Zexion, seeing him bite his lip upon hearing this. "But it will be of his own volition, giving in to his curiosity." Xenmas gave a pleased nod, happy to hear of the progress in breaking Demyx into their 'group'.

"_Stupid Demyx... You're curiosity is going to get you killed!_" Zexion thought, missing what the true influence was on Demyx's decision.

Their meeting went on without a hitch. Xenmas went on about their plans that needed to be executed that weekend, and of the person that needed to be taken care of before word of them got out before they were ready. Zexion barely paid any mind, concerned for what was to happen if his neighbor was to actually join these people. He bit his lip, thinking of his own reasons for joining them.

"Hey Zexion, the meeting's over." Axel put a gentle hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Something on your mind?"

"No," he lied. Axel saw right through it but didn't press.

The rest of the school day went by quickly for him, but he couldn't seem to vanish thoughts of his mulleted friend. Instead of waiting in the library, he waited outside. It was raining gently but Zexion didn't want to let that ruin it for him - he needed the fresh air. He looked up at the sky. It was a grey as he felt.

"Zexion! I thought you went home!" He looked down and saw Demyx hurrying towards him, his hair still damp from swim practice. "When I didn't see you in the library I thought... Why are you waiting out here?" Zexion could see the concern on his neighbor's face. "You could catch a cold."

"I'm fine." He peeled from the hood of the car as Demyx unlocked it, throwing his bag into the back seat and seating himself in the passenger. Demyx climbed into the drivers seat and plugged his keys into the ignition. "Mind if I put on the radio?"

"Don't. I need to speak to you."

"Is driving a good idea while you're ta-"

"No, now just listen." Demyx looked over at him. He had a very serious look on his face, a look he hadn't seen in such a long time. He just gave a nod, signaling that he was listening.

"I know Xenmas and Xigbar spoke to you - don't say anything yet Demyx." Demyx shut his mouth about to protest. "I know they asked you to join the Organization they're creating. They have something against you - you might not know what it is, but they do. They will manipulate you and bend you to their will. You can't let them do that to you. If you end up betraying them... They'll annihilate you. They'll take everything you have...You can't join them."

Demyx couldn't hold in his protest any longer. "But you did. Why can't I?"

"They threatened to expose their abuse." Zexion whispered, his voice catching in his throat. "They said... They would do worse if it came to that. They said some other things too but... You just can't Demyx!" Demyx's eyes went wide watching his friend. The pure desperation on his face.

"Zex..." Demyx whispered. He knew the tears in his eyes weren't just for him, but for himself. He touched his hand gently but he flinched away. "Sor..Sorry..." Demyx whispered, finally pulling out of the parking lot.

Neither of them said another word until they pulled into Demyx's drive way.

"Please..." Zexion gave a final plea as they got out of the car. Demyx walked towards him and stood close, but not close enough to invade his personal space. Hesitantly, he rose up his hand. Zexion gave a miniscule nod and Demyx put his hand on his cheek, gently moving the hair to the side with his thumb. He looked into the two shining blue eyes that were still silently trying to plead with him.

"It's funny," Demyx whispered, making Zexion raise an eyebrow. "Normally, I'm the one trying to protect you." His signature goofy smile came onto his face and Zexion couldn't help laughing a bit. "But, because of that..." He trailed his hand down his face, down his neck to his collar bone, looking at a fading bruise. "I have to." Zexion's eyes went wide. Demyx put a finger to his lips to keep him quiet. "I've helped you with... Everything. I won't stop now just because we're afraid of what could be."

Zexion didn't say anything. He just stared into the ocean blue eyes. "I won't abandon you. I've made my choice."

Tears swelled in the younger boy's eyes. "_Why do you care so much?_" Zexion wanted to say, but the words were caught in his throat. He knew the answer, but was almost scared to hear it.

He felt something soft, something warm brush against his lips. It was only a moment, if he hadn't felt the other's breath he would have thought he was imagining it. He looked up at Demyx as he took a small step back so there was space again. He had kissed Zexion in the past, in ways of comfort, but there was something different about this one, something imbedded into it.

"Thank you..." Zexion whispered.

* * *

><p>Demyx lay staring blankly at the ceiling. He gently touched his fingers to his lips. He wasn't sure why he did it, but Zexion didn't seem to mind, or at least he didn't voice his objections. He knew nothing could come of them, but he wanted to make sure Zexion knew he wasn't alone.<p>

The serenity of his thoughts was broken by the buzzing of his phone. He glanced at it and saw it was an unknown number. He debated for a moment, and in the end, he gave into his curiosity. "_Who would be calling this late?_"

"Hello?"

"Hello Demyx. How are you this evening?" Demyx recognized the voice immediately.

"Xenmas" Demyx paused at his name. "I am quite fine thank you, how are you... Sir?"

Demyx could hear him chuckle. "Quite well. So Demyx," the way he said his name made Demyx shudder. "Have you thought of my proposition for you?"

Demyx sat up, knowing he would have to pay attention. "Yes, I have."

"And your verdict?"

He looked out his window. No figure suddenly appeared, and the only light he could see was the very dim lit street lights. "Yes,"

He could practically see Xenmas smirking as he spoke. "Excellent. Save this number. I will be calling you tomorrow." And with that, the line went dead.

Demyx hung up and just stared at his phone.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't Demyx just so cute? 3<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Any feedback would be awesome!**


	7. Weekend Meetings and Mall Antics

**_Weekend Meetings and Mall Antics _**

Demyx

I couldn't believe that I actually agreed to join the Organization. Everyone seemed to be rather welcoming, which was good. But there was something off, I just couldn't put a finger on it…

Xenmas gave me a basic run down of things and said that he'd go into more detail at the meeting, which apparently, was going to be at my house this weekend. I was a bit too frightened to even try to say no.

Was I going to end up hitting myself in the back of the head for doing this?

* * *

><p>Demyx whined in the early morning, hearing knocking on his door. He dragged himself out of bed with his blanket still around his shoulders, it didn't even register that his mullet was dead, which was a big thing for him as he never forgot about his precious mullet.<p>

"Why couldn't you just break in like you always do…" he whined opening the door to his early bird neighbour. "Just being polite," Zexion smirked knowing he had woken him.

"… I'm going back to bed." Zexion watched as the sleepy boy stumbled up the stairs clinging to his blanket.

"They'll be here soon." Zexion called up hearing Demyx's door close, earning him a loud whine of protest. He sat at the kitchen table, folding his hands on his lap, thinking. He glanced around. The kitchen was so simple. Counters, cupboards, appliances, empty noodle bowls. Demyx had such a simple home. Such a simple life.

"_So why are you so willing to leave such a life?_" Zexion sighed. He'd known the blonde for such a long time, but still had no idea went on in his head, which bothered him. He could read everyone and everything, with Demyx as the exception. He was too spontaneous. Too unpredictable. Zexion wished with all his being for their lives to be swapped, no matter how selfish that was of him.

Zexion didn't know how long he was sitting there before he heard a loud crash from above. He sighed. He got up from the table and headed up the stairs. He checked the bedroom first. No sign of Demyx. He walked down the hall to the washroom. He knocked gently. There was a small groan on the other side of the door and Zexion sighed. He turned the knob, luckily Demyx left his bathroom unlocked. His face went bright red as he swung the door open.

"D-Demyx!"

On the ground was a completely nude Demyx. He was dripping wet, obviously he had slipped coming out of the shower. Zexion tried to keep his eyes on his friend's face as he helped him get to his feet. "You are too clumsy." He remarked helping him sit on the toilet.

"I'm fine Zexion," Demyx said as Zexion started inspecting his head. "Happens all the time,"

"Yes well, we should make sure you haven't lost any more brain cells." Zexion touched a tender spot on Demyx's head, causing the other boy to whimper. "That's going to be a nice goose egg."

"Yeah well," Demyx got up from his seat on the toilet and stood, very close – much closer than Zexion was expecting – and ruffled his hair. "Thank you Zex."

"Demyx?" he looked up at the taller boy, his face still red as a tomato. "Please put on a towel." Demyx looked down and his face went almost as red as the younger boy. "O-Oh, sorry." He quickly took a step to reach for the towel rack, but he slipped again on the damp floor, and fell towards Zexion, catching him off guard.

"Ah!"

The smaller boy ended up underneath the weight of the older male, causing him to become dizzy from an overload of blood in his face. Their bodies pressed together and Zexion could feel his shirt becoming damp, with droplets of water falling from the tips of his hair.. "S-Sorry…" Demyx placed his hands on either side of Zexion, looking down at him. "Are you okay?"

Zexion stared up at him. He could feel his hot breath on his lips, just like he had earlier in the week. He didn't hear the words; all his brain registered was the movement of Demyx's small rose coloured lips. "_When did I start thinking of his lips in such a way?_" He was unaware of the answer, but he knew what it was his body wanted him to do, even if his brain couldn't wrap itself around it.

"Zexion?" Demyx's eyes widened slightly, seeing a look on the younger boy's face that he'd never seen before. The look disappeared in a flash and Zexion's eyes became dead. "I am fine, Demyx." He glanced away, too embarrassed to keep looking upon him.

"Are you sure… I mean you seem…" Demyx searched his brain for the word but he couldn't seem to find it. His thoughts were interrupted by a rasp knocking on the door downstairs. "Crap!" Demyx scrambled to try and stand up on the damp floor, grabbing the wall for help.

"Would you mind going to get that Zexy? I'm not exactly… Dressed for company." Zexion held back any sarcastic remark and just nodded his head, lifting himself from the ground, leaving Demyx to get dressed.

It was Axel. "Hey Zexion, here I thought I was going to be the early bird." He smirked and kicked off his shoes. "Where's Demyx?"

"Getting dressed." Zexion recognized the devilish look on the redhead's face and he rolled his eyes. "Please Axel, he and I haven't done anything, you pervert."

"Sure you haven't Zexion, I'll believe you." He winked, looking at Zexion's damp shirt causing the young boy to blush. How did the redhead always have a way of getting under his skin? He shook his head. "We're meeting in the living room." Axel nodded and looked at Zexion expectantly.

He led the other to the living room. Saix and Vexen both showed up before Demyx came downstairs. "Hey guys," he smiled wide at the new occupants of his home. "Sorry about that, I was having some hair issues."

"Right, hair issues." Axel snickered to himself, causing the other boy to tilt his head in confusion. Before he could ask what he meant, the doorbell rang once more. "I got it!" Demyx dashed from the room and flew to the door.

"Look who it is!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly as he returned with Xaldin and Lexaeus who both looked very bored. They sat in the corner and Demyx was very tempted to use them as tables, but didn't say anything on the manner.

Everyone was getting comfortable as the rest of their group made their way to Demyx's home. Demyx began to worry if there'd be enough seats for everyone, he started counting on his fingers. "One, two, three-"

"There are nine Demyx." Zexion chimed in, curled up on the sofa, reading one of the books he had left several days ago. Demyx ran to different rooms in the house, trying to find chairs and dragging them in until 9 chairs were placed in the room.

Demyx almost screamed when he answered the door to Xigbar.

He held in his hand a 9 mm gun, wiping it with a cloth. "Calm down, Demyx it's not loaded." He pushed past him, just as Xenmas made his way up the walkway, and to his surprise, Luxord was following close behind.

"You too Lux?" Demyx asked in disbelief.

"He is very convincing."

Demyx gave a weak smile to Xenmas, as his orange eyes piercing through him, as he looked around Demyx's home. Demyx followed behind him and cleared his throat. "May I say something before we start?"

Xenmas, who now sat in the center of the room gave a small nod.

"Next time we meet here, no one is allowed fire arms." Everyone turned and looked at Xigbar whose lips turned up into a smirk.

"Why," He approached Demyx, his smirk widening. "Not afraid of a little piece of metal are you Demyx?" Xigbar pressed the cold metal under his chin, pushing his head up.

"No,,, I-I Just don't think it's appropriate… To have it in my home."

"Now, now Xigbar, you should comply with our host's wishes." Xenmas said, but everyone could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Xigbar laughed and put the gun away. Xenmas got comfortable in the chair and waited for Demyx to sit.

"Today, we are welcoming our newest members. Originally, it was going to just be Demyx. However, Luxord has kindly accepted our offer of membership," He nodded to both of the blondes before continuing. "Our organization is growing in power, and so it won't be long until our objective is met."

"Oh, oh!" Demyx raised his hand waving it around trying to get Xenmas' attention. "What's our objective?"

Xenmas rolled his eyes. "In due time Demyx. In due time." Demyx pouted and Xenmas continued. They all sat around and listened.

"Just keep all comments to yourself." Zexion warned in a harsh whisper as Demyx opened his mouth to speak out of term again. Xenmas began reading from a list.

"Saix, you and Axel are in charge of making sure that the shipment comes in without a hitch. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They reply in unison.

"Xigbar, you are on recruitment watch."

"Aye, aye captain."

"Zexion and Vexen, finish up the experiment currently in progress. And, try not to make it explode this time."

Vexen blushed in embarrassment before nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Lexaeus, Xaldin, you two are to handle that little… Pest we've been having." Both muscular men nodded, but Lexaeus didn't look too happy about it.

Demyx felt like he was about to burst. He had so many questions and it took all he had not to burst and spew them out. Thankfully for him, the meeting ended soon after that. Apparently they had on Wednesday in the clock tower.

"_That's what they were doing in there!_" Demyx beamed to himself, proud that he finally figured out what Axel was referring to a few weeks ago.

Axel, Saix and Zexion were the only ones left after a while. "Why are you guys still here?" Demyx asked, feeling uneasy about them still being here.

"First Saturday of the month Demyx." Saix said simply.

"Oh yeah!" Demyx beamed, and Axel rolled his eyes. For as long as the three of them had been friends, they would always go out and do something the first Saturday of every month. None of them were sure what started the tradition, but none of them questioned it.

"But what about…" Axel whispered, looking over at Zexion, who was still curled up on the couch, reading, oblivious. "Should we invite him too?"

Demyx gave an excited nod and practically pounced at Zexion. "Zexy!" He looked up, obviously displeased by being interrupted. "Come to the mall with us!" He flashed his signature goof smile causing Zexion to roll his eyes. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Zexion just gave a nod of his head. He wasn't one for going to the mall, but he wasn't one for going home either.

"Awesome! Onward!" Demyx punched the air, earning odd looks from his friends.

* * *

><p>"I love the mall!" Demyx said happily, as they sat at the fountain. They were waited for Zexion, who had gone into one of the bookstores. Demyx was too clumsy, and Axel and Saix went and got themselves ice cream. "That stuff is going to kill you." He said, looking at his friends eating away at the sea-salt ice cream.<p>

"Yeah, but that would be one sweet death." Axel joked taking a bite out of it. Saix just rolled his eyes at his friend's idiocy.

"Where's Zexion?" Saix asked.

"In the bookstore. He and the clerk were having a conversation about… Something, who knows?"

As if on cue, Zexion came around the corner, carrying a book close to his chest, an ear to ear smile on his face. "Hey Zex, why so happy?" Axel asked, with his popsicle still in his mouth.

"I apparently, got a job."

"In the bookstore? How?" Demyx asked, excited for his neighbour.

"We were talking about some of the older pieces of literature, and theories on the type of writing back then, and the owner said he could use some help around the store." Zexion spoke with an excitement that was new to all, it sounded very out of character for the normally quiet boy.

"That's great!" Demyx clapped happily.

"Here, have some ice cream to celebrate." Axel held out another popsicle.

"Thanks." Zexion took it, and made a skewed face as he licked it, not expecting that taste. Everyone laughed, even him. He loved being able to laugh so freely.

"Weren't expecting that were ya?" Axel laughed and tried to shield himself from Zexion, who then began trying to hit him with his new book.

All four of them just ended up laughing, especially when Demyx fell backwards into the fountain. He rose his head, and the mullet flopped down, dead. "No!" he dropped down onto his knees dramatically reaching for the sky. "Why!"

"Because you're an idiot." Saix said simply.

"Hey, not nice." Demyx flipped up his hood pouting.

"Not lying."

"That's enough," Axel said standing up, throwing his popsicle stick in the trash. "It's time for us to get going anyway, you can go home and fix your mullet issue."

"But we just got here!" Demyx whined in protest.

"Then you and Zexion can hang around. We have places to be."

"But Axel!"

"Shut up already." Saix said flatly, making the blonde boy shrink in fright.

"See you guys Monday," Axel ruffled up Zexion's hair, earning him a sharp jab in the ribs. "Jeez Zexion…" Axel whispered, rubbing his side.

Demyx looked down at his remaining companion. "So…"

"Let's go home." Zexion said quietly, his demeanour changing completely from what it had been only moments ago.

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, I need to fix this." He smiled and pointed to his hooded head. Zexion simply rolled his eyes.

The drive home took no time at all. Demyx couldn't help wondering how Axel and Saix had gotten home, or to wherever they were going when he was the one that originally drove them. He ended up just shrugging it off. If they needed a lift, they would have asked for one.

"Hey Demyx?" Zexion turned his head, watching as Demyx shifted gears into park.

"Yeah Ze-" His question was cut off by the younger boy's lips pressing against his own. Demyx couldn't help smiling a little. He pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Returning the favour from the other day." Zexion smirked and got out of the car. Demyx hurriedly followed suit.

"Hey Zex!"

"Yeah?" Zexion turned, looking back at him from the end of the driveway.

"You taste salty."


	8. More Recruiting?

_**More Recruiting?**_

Demyx

When I got home, I almost collapsed on the ground. My lips were buzzing, burning from Zexion's touch. There was something there - something new, something that hadn't been there when we had kissed in the past. Maybe it was because Zexion led it that time? I didn't know. But what I did know was that my body was suddenly filled with a longing, a need. I shook my head. No, no I couldn't think of him in such a way. He was like my brother.

Days went on, and slowly I was put deeper and deeper into the Organization. I had to go with Lexaeus to the harbour to help get a shipment, even though I wasn't allowed to see the content. I think I'm slowly starting to understand exactly what it is I'm getting myself into.

Yet I'm nowhere closer to understanding these growing feelings in my heart. Why were things suddenly becoming too complicated for me to handle?

* * *

><p>Demyx climbed up the stairs of the clock tower. He still didn't understand why they had to meet in such a small isolated place.<p>

"It's so we're not over heard, how many times do we have to explain it Demyx?" Saix sneered as he looked back at the blonde. "Hardly anyone knows how to access this particular area of the tower."

"Oh…" Saix never failed to make Demyx feel belittled and stupid.

"Oh lighten up Saix," Axel gently patted Saix's back. Demyx saw the look the two shared in that moment, it seemed so familiar, it made Demyx smile. "You know he's just a little…slow."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding," Axel smirks back at his blonde friend, who looks very close to tears. Demyx just sighed. The two of them had been picking on him since they first met but he had hoped that that would have changed over the years. Saix was still very serious and monotone, at least with Demyx, whereas Axel was his polar opposite, very playful and relaxed. Demyx wasn't quite sure how they all managed to get along with such clashing personalities, but they somehow just complimented each other.

Demyx huffed as they reached the top of the tower. No one spoke as they took their seats, but Demyx couldn't help smiling a little at the slate haired boy sitting across from him. The smile, however, was not returned. Zexion kept his nose in between the pages of his book, barely even looking up at the blonde. He couldn't seem to look Demyx in the eye since his little burst of courage about a week ago for whenever he did, his face would turn a shade a pink he was certain others would notice. So instead, he tried to distance himself from him and put up a wall of cold indifference.

Demyx couldn't help feeling a little sad that Zexion was barely even glancing his way, but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. After all, he knew that he just wasn't one for talking and would much rather communicate with body language, which Demyx was beginning to read rather well. He was thankful that despite not looking towards him, there were no physical signs of pain or discomfort emanating from the smaller boy.

Axel watched the silent exchange between the two boys and smirked to himself. He knew what that body language meant, and began to formulate a plan. He glanced over at Saix and gave him a small nod, which was returned with a subtle smile that vanished almost as quickly as it appeared.

Demyx started to tap his foot impatiently as other members came in, none of them breaking the silence and it was beginning to drive him mad. While it had only been ten minutes, it felt like an eternity to the restless blonde. Finally though, Xenmas enters, with Xigbar close behind him. Everyone locks their gazes as Xenmas approaches his seat, looking out on everyone. Zexion lowers his book, and Axel crushes the cigarette that he had dangling from his fingertips, giving him their undivided attention.

"Good afternoon all," Xenmas said in his authoritative tone. "Good afternoon Xenmas." Everyone echoed in unison. He went on to talk about his plans, which Demyx seemed to have a trouble paying attention to. Only when he heard his name did he look toward his leader. "Demyx will go with Xigbar and speak to our newest recruit and tip him into our favour."

"W-" Before Demyx could say anything Saix shot him a look of warning that silenced him before the first syllable was even out of his mouth. He just sank in his seat and decided now was as good a time as any to start paying attention to the person he had to call his boss.

Demyx watched as Xenmas looked down at a small notebook in his hands. "He should be leaving through the south doors in the next hour. Confront him then if you please." Despite his almost calm demeanour, Demyx had a feeling that if they failed to confront him, Xigbar and he would have a price to pay, and he did not want to find out what that price was.

Out of the corner of his eye, the blonde saw Zexion give him a slightly concerned look. But when he turned his head to look at the other boy, the look was gone, and Zexion's face was blank and emotionless, causing a small pain in Demyx's chest.

They were dismissed from their little meeting, and Xigbar approached Demyx, looking relaxed and content. "Ready to go cupcake?" A smirk plastered on the man's face. Not feeling like vocally responding, Demyx nodded his head and followed Xigbar as they headed down the stairs of the clock tower.

They walked in relative silence. Every time the blond looked to his comrade he looked deep in thought, and he didn't want to be the one to break him out of his trance. His nerves were slowly getting to him as they continued on. He began to fiddle with his fingers, and bite at his lower lip trying to calm himself as his strides became much faster than he intended. Xigbar was finally broken out of his thoughts as he watched the blonde speed ahead. "Slow down kiddo, we got time."

Demyx finally stopped himself and looked back to see Xigbar a bit behind him. "Oh… I'm sorry." He muttered as he slowed his pace to allow the other person to catch up with him earning him a defeated sigh from the elder male. "Nervous Demyx?"

Demyx gave a nod of his head. "Yeah, kind of." Feeling no reason to lie, he knew very well that he was giving all his typical signs of nervousness that even a blind man could see, he saw a flash of sympathy in the older man's eyes.

"Don't be, it's a piece of cake. Nothing will hurt you,"

"What if Marluxia says no?"

"Then you leave that to me. You're only coming as friendly ammunition. You are friends with him right?"

"More like acquaintances." Demyx admitted. In truth, he didn't even fully recalled Marluxia's name until Xenmas had said it in the meeting. "Remembering his name was always hard for me," Having known Marluxia for several years, Demyx would always forget it, and would always just referred to him as the flamboyant pink haired kid.

"Don't worry about it. You know it now, right?" He gave Demyx a small pat on the back as he flung his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Yes I know it…" Demyx couldn't help blushing at being in such close proximity with the other man.

He found it strange though. When he first met Xigbar he was scared shitless of him. He, he still was. The eye-patch and scars were very off setting. But when he wasn't around Xenmas, Xigbar was alright, very laid back. When he spoke Demyx often thought of him with a pirate accent, which made him giggle every time.

After several long minutes, they were stationed where Xenmas instructed. Demyx looked at his watch, and figured the bell should be ringing any time now. He kept his eyes open, glancing around for their pink haired target. As the bell took its toll, students filled the halls and noise erupted everywhere. It didn't take long for Demyx to spot Marluxia, walking with a slight sway of his hips. The blond looked back at his companion, who gave a reassuring nod. They followed him outside.

"Marluxia." Demyx called out, surprising himself with the amount of confidence held in his voice.

The pink haired boy stopped in his tracks, turning towards his caller. His face seemed to be drained of color, until he realized who exactly it was that called him. "Demyx?" Color was slowly returning to the young man's face. "Hey! Long-time no see!" He took a few steps towards the blonde, so shouting was no longer necessary. "How's it hanging?"

"I need to talk to you about something." Demyx took a deep breath. This was it.

Marluxia blinked and glanced over the blonde's shoulder, seeing the scarred man approach. His previous look of fear reappeared on his face. "What's this about Dem…?" Marluxia recognized Xigbar immediately – a face like his was hard to forget. He couldn't bring himself to believe that Demyx was involved with such a person. '_This has to be unrelated_…" Marluxia told himself. Demyx was too care free and innocent to be involved in what he knew Xigbar was a part of.

"It's about… The proposition offered to you… By Xenmas." Demyx gulped, all his confidence falling fast as he watched his accuqantance's eyes grow wide with confirmation.

"You're with them?" Marluxia hissed, unable to believe his ears. Demyx only nodded his head as Xigbar threw his arm around him again.

"Listen kid, we weren't lying to you when we said you'd know people in our little organization. Demy here is perfect proof of that. Having you as an addition would greatly benefit us, and I can guarantee Xenmas can make it worth your while."

Marluxia looked uneasy as he stared at Demyx, as if searching his face for unspoken advice for what he should do. "_If Demyx agreed to it, it can't be that bad right? And I'm curious to see who else fell for Xenmas' ploy… Hmm, maybe this is worth looking into._" Marluxia found a smirk making his way onto his lips. "Have it your way then, _Xigbar_. But, there is one final… Request, I have, before agreeing to join your little 'Organization'."

Demyx could feel Xigbar grin beside him as he felt him grip his shoulder. "Name it kid."

"Larxene has to join with me."

Demyx felt his mouth drop, but quickly closed it before anyone saw. Xigbar he could handle, and Xenmas, somewhat, and even Saix with that stick shoved up his ass, but Larxene? The woman was the definition of sadistic. He should have known that Larxene was going to be a part of Marluxia's baggage. How could he have forgotten how often those two were together?

"That can be done easily, you have my word."

"Not that that is worth much, but fine. You have a deal. If you get Larxene, you get me too." As Marluxia finished, Xigbar held out his hand which Marluxia took hold of without hesitation.

Without another word, Marluxia turned and continued on his way, pushing past students to get to the parking lot. Demyx stood there slightly confused by the turn of events. Marluxia seemed hesitant before, what happened to change his mind? Demyx wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

"Congrats kiddo!" The arm from around his shoulders dropped and smacked him square in the back. "We got two birds with one stone!"

"What are you talking about?" Xigbar was not helping his confusion whatsoever.

"While we were here, your buddies Axel and Saix were to go talk to Larxene, weren't you paying any attention in the meeting?" Demyx felt his face go hot as Xigbar chuckled. "No big deal kid, but you gotta stop spacing out in them meetings, or Xenmas is going to rip you a new one, and it won't be fun." Demyx looked at him bug eyed, which only made Xigbar chuckle louder. "You're too easy kid."

They started to walk back into the school when Demyx glanced down at his watch. He still had a bit of time before swim practice, but he didn't want to risk it. "I have to go now Xigbar, see you later." With a friendly wave, the two parted ways for the day and Demyx let his mind wander as he walked down the winding hallways.

* * *

><p>The practice was way too short for Demyx's liking today. He was only starting to enjoy the warm waters when his captain called it a day. He pouted until he reached his car, as he saw Zexion sitting cross legged on the hood reading some form of literature. "Hey there Zexy, aren't you cold?" Demyx couldn't keep the concern out of his voice as he approached, feeling a crisp autumn wind hit him full force.<p>

"I'm fine, thank you." Zexion muttered as he hopped off the hood, shaking his legs awake. "How did things go?" He whispered, looking up into Demyx's aquamarine eyes. Demyx bit his lip, he was hoping Zexion wouldn't mention that.

"It went well enough, I think. He said he'd join if Larxene joined too…"

Zexion just nodded and put his hand on the passenger door handle, signalling to the blonde that he was ready to leave. Letting out a sigh, Demyx unlocked the car and climbed into the other side. He knew the discussion was over, but he still felt uneasy. Zexion knew how much his friend didn't like Larxene, ever since she tried to electrocute him in seventh grade, and it still puzzled Zexion as to why she chose to do so. But he had decided he didn't want to look into it.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Demyx muttered, lamely trying to come up with conversation, glancing at his friend.

"I have to work… But besides that, no." Zexion spoke to his window.

"Do you want to come do something with me after work then?"

Finally peeling his gaze from the window, he looked over at Demyx. "I wouldn't mind that." He whispered, as if telling a secret, causing the other boy to smile.


	9. Would You Like a Massage?

**A/N: So, it's finally Zexion's turn for a chapter! Thinking back on it, I should have done this for the 6th chapter but... Oh well, what's done is done! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Would You Like a Massage?<em>**

Zexion

This year was nowhere near what I had been expecting. Only a few months had passed but yet here I was, in an 'organization' that I honestly had no reason for being in, being forced to socialize with more people on a regular basis than I had in the past few years and the feeling is quite unsettling.

Not to mention that I was beginning to develop… cravings? For my neighbour's lips against my own and based on his body language around me, he is feeling the same but doesn't know how to act upon it. Figures, he was always a bit slow and cowardly.

However, he was the closest somebody I had, and in truth when he wanted to be, he wasn't that bad at all. Rather charming, actually.

Now I'm getting side tracked. This 'organization' is going to cause me trouble, but I know it's far too late, and I can't leave even if I want to.

* * *

><p>Turns out, Larxene agreed with joining the Organization on one condition that neither Axel nor Saix would tell anyone about, but Zexion figured it probably had to do with the two doing something intimate for her viewing pleasure.<p>

But then again, that was just a guess. A guess that was very plausible and likely.

Zexion closed his cellphone, which had alerted him of this news and he continued to stare up at his bedroom ceiling. It was quiet in his house, at least for now, and he wanted to enjoy it before he had to leave for work. His 'father' was in the den working on some project Zexion didn't even bother to pretend to be interested in, and his 'mother' was most likely putting on a smile for all those oblivious to her true nature behind closed doors (Zexion was pretty sure that's how she fooled the adoption agency into actually letting her adopt him) or was unconscious, sleeping off her alcohol intake from the night before.

Checking his watch, he decided he had lain around enough. Without a sound, he changed into a pair of slacks and a plain dark blue turtle neck shirt quickly tied up his shoes before silently leaving his house. He got to the bottom step before he heard the door open behind him. "Where are you going?" Zexion's father called out, sounding tired.

"I have work" Zexion said, turning to face the man. "At the bookstore," he said quickly, answering the question before it even left the older man's lips. "I'm going to Demyx's house afterwards, so I am not sure when I will be back. Maybe not until tomorrow." Zexion spoke smoothly, and calmly. He didn't mind the man, he was the simple one. Though sometimes, Zexion wished he was just a little more observant.

"Alright," apparently that's all he needed to hear. "Be safe kiddo. Keep your phone on." Zexion nodded in response. He watched the front door closed and headed down the sidewalk. He glanced over at Demyx's car in the driveway. He knew he could probably ask to bum a ride off him but that just made him feel so god damn guilty. That, and it was before noon, and he knew that the blonde boy would be dead to the world for at least a few more hours, so him driving would not be the wisest of Zexion's ideas.

As he walked down the fifth block, he began to really regret not grabbing a jacket or something to keep him warm. It took him about 20 minutes to get to the mall. He made a mental note to find out a bus route to get here faster.

He welcomed the warmth of the mall with a smile, hurrying his way down. He kept his head down to avoid eye contact from the people he passed by. He was saving all his social stamina for when he had to interact with costumers. He inhaled as he entered the store. He loved the smell of paper. "Ah, good morning Zexion!" He smiled, turning to the owner.

"Good morning sir." Zexion smiled.

Not many people came to the little store, and those who did paid Zexion little mind. He spent most of his time arranging books, stopping every once in a while to read a few pages before putting it back in its proper place. A few times, he had to carry some boxes of books out and begin to find a place for them, and he could practically feel his bruises screaming at him, but he did his best to ignore the growing pains.

He was rubbing his shoulder when a familiar face caught him off guard, but hid his surprise with a small smile. "Hello, Lexaeus."

All he received in return was a small nod. He rather liked Lexaeus. He was one of the few people that he knew that knew when to be quiet and only spoke when absolutely necessary. It was a nice change, considering who his other half was.

"_Wait, other half?_" Zexion shook his head, ridding himself of the sudden thought.

Lexaeus held up a small book. "I would like to purchase this." Zexion nodded and went to take the book from his hand, when he felt him grip his hand. "Lexaeus?" He asked, just above a whisper. "Keep an eye out. The Organization is almost completely formed. Things are about to become much more serious. Be sure to warn your little friend too." Zexion stared up at him wide eyed, but as soon as his wrist was released, he forced his face back into a neutral expression. Without any more words, Zexion ran through the purchase and handed it to the gorilla of a man.

"Have a good weekend," Zexion said with a smile, feeling his boss' eyes on him, knowing he had to say some sort of goodbye to the costumer.

The rest of his shift had few sales, and he exchanged pleasantries with only a couple people, his mind was on other things. He couldn't quite wrap his head around what it was Lexaeus had told him. But he knew one thing for certain; he wasn't going to tell Demyx, not until he knew exactly what it was he was supposed to be 'keeping an eye out' for. He knew that the blonde was easily scared and he didn't want to do that to the poor boy.

As 5:00 PM approached, Zexion let out a sigh of contentment. He was beginning to grow tired from being on his feet for such a long period with short and not very frequent sitting breaks. He said his goodbyes with the old man and left through the mall the way he came earlier. He caught glimpses from people he passed; mainly girls and it caused Zexion's skin to crawl.

He groaned quietly when he noticed the small bit of rain as he exited the mall. Knowing that the rain would probably just get worse as time went by, he decided he might as well get going. It was only drizzling at the moment but knowing his town, it was likely to start down pouring very soon. He walked faster than he had in the morning, wanting to get inside as quickly as possible.

Right when he turned one of the final blocks, the sky roared and Zexion braced himself for the cold water as it began to pound down against him. Deciding he didn't want to draw out his time in the rain, he began to run, wondering why he hadn't done so in the first place. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally reached his street, holding his side as he slowed his strides, feeling his clothes stick to his skin as he took a few deep breaths trying to kill the pain in his lungs.

Sweeping his hand over his face to try and move some hair out of his line of vision – with little success, he caught sight of his destination and hurried toward it while trying not to cause himself any more pain. He debated if he should go home a moment and change into drier clothes, and use his hair dryer to fix the mess on his head.

"_But think about it. If you go to his home soaking wet, he will offer you some of his clothes. Sure they will be too big but he will think you look absolutely adorable. And he always smells just a little like cinnamon, you love cinnamon._" A small voice in the back of Zexion's mind told him.

He stood at the base of Demyx's driveway debating with himself whether or not he should listen to the small voice in his head. In the end, he decided on the sweetness of cinnamon. He really did love that scent. With his newfound decision, he walked up the familiar walkway and knocked on the door, and then just stood there and waited. He smiled a little as the door opened, revealing Demyx's house keeper. "Hello Aerith." Zexion whispered. Aerith just smiled. "Hello Zexion, Demyx is up in his room."

Zexion rather liked this woman. Instead of questioning him, or making a fuss of the fact that he's soaking wet she just brushes it off and leaves him to his business. Most likely because she knows he'll be taken care of without her help. "Thank you," Stepping inside the house, Zexion slipped off his shoes before giving Aerith a final nod as he headed up the stairs.

As he ascended, he heard the distinct sound of Demyx's sitar. He stood outside his bedroom door for a moment, just listening, losing himself into the beautiful sound. He found himself swaying gently, and it took him a few moments to realize that the sound was no longer playing. He figured Demyx must have been taking his sweet time in trying to find another song to play so he took this time to knock on his bedroom door before he found himself back in his trance.

When the door opened, he was looking at what he wasn't really expecting.

Demyx was in baggy sweat pants and nothing more, his mullet lazily done up and a goofy smile still plastered on his face. "Zexy! When did you get here?" Zexion sighed at the nickname and just stared up into aquamarine eyes. "Just a few minutes ago. Aerith let me in."

"Well yeah obviously," Demyx stepped aside for his friend to enter. Zexion visually cringed when he saw all the papers scattered all over Demyx's floor along with pens of various colors. "What have you been doing in here?" He bent down to pick up a piece of paper, and discovered that it was sheet music.

Before he could decipher Demyx's handwriting and read some of the lyrics, the paper was snatched from his hand. "No! You can't read it!" He laughed nervously. "It's not done yet… Besides, it's stupid…"

"If it's so stupid, why do you write it?"

"To express myself."

"Yet you don't let anyone else hear you."

"I let others hear me…"

"Aerith and I don't count, Demyx." Zexion didn't mean to sound as cold as he did, but he couldn't help getting a little frustrated with the blonde. He had talent, Zexion knew that for sure, but the stupid idiot couldn't take a compliment even if he wrote it on his forehead in permanent marker.

"I'm not ready for others to hear me…"

"Then why are we allowed to hear you?" He was just curious now.

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head, finally going over to put on a shirt. "I let Aerith hear me because she's so nice and kind and is always so sweet about my music. And you… I…"

"What about me?" He lowered his voice a little, adding a little bit of sincerity to try and get the boy to talk.

"You just…" He began to laugh a little. "You just always have good advice with it! That's all." Zexion could have face palmed, but held it in and just nodded his head.

Demyx, being the simple minded teen that he was, figured that meant that the subject was over and that he could change it before more could be said. "So what do you want to do? Anything in particular?"

Zexion watched as Demyx put his beautiful sitar back on her stand. "Well, we could clean this room up a little bit."

The older boy groaned in protest. "But athat requires work…"

"Making the mess required work too."

"Exactly! So it's like… double the work!"

"Demyx."

"But…"

"Demyx."

"Fine."

Zexion couldn't help grinning at the cute look on his friend's face as he accepted defeat. They didn't say much as they cleaned, but Demyx kept whining and snatching papers from Zexion's hands as he tried to sneak glances at the words. He was almost positive he saw his name scribbled on several of the pages.

When all the papers were picked up, Zexion declared that it still wasn't clean enough and began cleaning and organizing other aspects of Demyx's room, much to the blonde's displeasure. When they were almost done, they heard Aerith call up and tell them that she was retiring for the evening and that she left a couple meals in the microwave for them if they became hungry. Demyx collapsed on his bed when they finally finished. It didn't take too long, but it was long enough to cause the boy to grow fatigue. "I'm tired…"

"It's only 7:12… How can you be tired?"

"Cleaning takes a lot out of me." Zexion merely sighed at his friend's response and began to rub his shoulder; carrying heavy boxes added with cleaning Demyx's room was not what his body needed today. Zexion caught Demyx staring at him. "What is it?"

"Does your shoulder hurt?"

He nodded, and kept any smart ass remarks to himself.

"Want me to rub them for you?" He held up his hands, smiling.

Zexion felt his face flush. "E-Excuse me?"

"Do you want me to rub your shoulders for you?"

If anyone else had offered to do such a thing to Zexion, he probably would have punched them out and told them to go screw themselves, mostly so they wouldn't see Zexion in such a fragile state that he knew he would be brought to, but Demyx… Demyx knew all his secrets. He knew there were marks, and while he looked at them with disgust, as soon as he glanced away, and looked Zexion in the eye, there was no pity. There was no disgust, just concern for the younger boy. He knew Demyx would keep him safe.

He found himself nodding before he was fully done with his thoughts. Demyx sat up on the bed with his feet on the floor, legs parted and indicated for Zexion to come sit. Zexion obeyed and sat on the floor with his back against the bed, feeling the warmth from Demyx's legs around his arms.

He closed his eyes as he felt Demyx's hands gently palm at his shoulders, being very delicate as to not hurt the younger boy. His hands gently squeezed and massaged at Zexion's shoulders, adding a little more pressure every few moments to try and help work out some of the knots, but the feeling of the fabric of his shirt pressing against his shoulders like that was beginning to bring Zexion more pain; the stitching of the lining wasn't the best.

"Stop a moment, Demyx." Demyx's hands stopped and flew off his shoulders as if they had burned him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," He could practically feel Demyx's eyes bulge out of his head as he lifted his shirt from his body. He folded it up on his lap, and looked up at Demyx with his visible eye. "The shirt was causing me discomfort." Demyx only nodded his head and his face grew a little pink as his hands resumed their previous actions.

Zexion would let out small airy gasps, and found himself leaning into Demyx's touch as he slowly got closer and closer to his neck, letting out a low moan of pleasure. The blonde smiled and continued to caress the small area between his neck and shoulder, feeling Zexion beginning to finally relax. "How does that feel, Zex?"

"It feels… Nice," Demyx was a little surprised by the way Zexion spoke; his normal calm, quiet voice was replaced with a slightly higher pitch, and the words came out slow. Demyx wasn't an idiot, he knew that that voice meant that Zexion really was enjoying it.

Zexion almost cursed at himself as Demyx continued to touch the one spot on his neck that made him feel week in the knees. How could he have possibly found it when Zexion didn't even know such a place existed on his body?

When Demyx finally stopped, Zexion wasn't sure if he should be relieved, or sad about it.

"Shall we go get the food Aerith was talking about?" Zexion nodded and peeled himself off of the floor and put his shirt back on, failing in seeing the look Demyx gave him as he watched him dress.

Zexion silently followed Demyx as they walked down to the kitchen and just watched as he set the microwave to heat their food. He was in a slight daze. The massage had left him feeling very warm and gave him a strange feeling in his stomach that he was debating if he liked or not. He had a strong feeling he knew what it was, and he had to fight down a blush as the thought came to his mind.

"_Demyx fucking turned me on_."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**A/N: Mwaha. Cut off before anything can happen. I didn't really want this chapter to end but it was already pushing 3,000 so I thought I'll save any sexual interactions with these two for the next chapter - or maybe I'll give Axel a chapter. Who knows? You'll have to wait and see! :)  
><strong>


	10. Payback

**(A/N: Holy crap. This took me way too long to update, and for all those who have been waiting for this, I apologize so much. I'm sorry... I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter, and I promise I'll try and be faster with updates!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Payback<strong>_

Demyx

So today hadn't been anything I had been expecting. Well okay, it _was_. I ended up just spending most of the day in my room, writing down some lyrics and answering some messages from Axel about the Organization, and I had tried to get him to tell me what got Larxene to join, but he wouldn't spill, so that was no fun.

I had just gotten comfortable when Zexion had showed up, which was a pain. Why does he always show up when I'm finally settled? Dammit, oh well. And I didn't even realize what a mess the room had become until he'd pointed it out and insisted I clean it. Man, why did he have to be the voice of reason all the damn time?

I wasn't sure what it was, but he was acting off by the time we got downstairs, but I didn't press about it. I knew the guy liked his privacy…

But if he didn't stop looking at me like that, I'd have to change my mind about that.

* * *

><p>Demyx looked into the microwave as the saucer spin the food around. He was completely oblivious to the younger man trying to adjust his pants behind him. "So it looks like we have some roast beef, smashed potatoes and peas and… I think that's it." Demyx said with a small grin, looking over his shoulder at the other man.<p>

Zexion looked up and gave a small smile, trying to make it look like he had been listening, when his thoughts had been focusing mainly on the blood that had gone southward due to the massage. It surprised him, that he was still feeling so aroused from such simple touches. But he easily blamed it on being a hormonal teenager. "I'm sorry, what was that last thing?"

Demyx chuckled lightly, failing to notice the faint blush on Zexion's face. "Jeez weren't you listening?" he teased. "I said peas."

"Right…" Zexion muttered, leaning himself up against the counter. "How much longer?" he asked, hoping that eating would be enough to calm down any remaining arousal.

"Oh, uh," Demyx turned and looked at the microwave. "3… 2… 1." A beep sounded, and Demyx opened up the door and lifted out the steaming plates. "Ow, ow, ow," He said as he quickly put them on the table, earning an eye roll from the slate haired boy. "Smooth, Demyx."

Demyx shot him a playful glare and grabbed some utensils out of the drawer. "Shut up." He mumbled, handing a fork and knife to Zexion. He took them with a smirk and sat himself down at the table.

While they ate, Demyx went on about various things, and Zexion was only half listening. It wasn't that what the blonde was saying was boring, moreover he has more important things on his mind.

Lexaeus' warning came to the front of his thoughts, and he stopped eating. "_"Keep an eye out. The Organization is almost completely formed. Things are about to become much more serious. Be sure to warn your little friend too."_"

"_What could he have meant by that? What is he not telling me? Based on his tone, he wasn't supposed to tell me that. So why would he instruct me to tell Demyx as well? Perhaps it's a test of sorts? I wouldn't put it past Xemnas to do such a petty thing…_"

Lost in his thoughts, Zexion failed to noticed that he was putting an empty fork into his mouth, several times. Demyx stopped his story and looked over at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Zexion, are you listening?" No answer. The blonde sat there thinking for a moment before a slight smirk came onto his face. Moving his plate out of the way, he leaned across the table, shifting away Zexion's plate as well. "Zexion?"

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the table shift, and nearly fell backwards in his chair when he realized how close Demyx had gotten to him. "Wha-What is it?" He could feel a slight blush of embarrassment from being caught come onto his face, and the other boy just smiled in success.

"You all right there Zexion?" Demyx teased.

"I'd be better if you were back in your seat." Zexion all but snarled, unable to help himself.

"Whoa calm down big guy," his teasing continued as he stuck out his finger and pointed it at his friend's face. "You were the one not listening. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"If you were to know that, I would have said it out loud," Zexion responded cooly, swatting away the finger in front of his face.

But Demyx wasn't about to drop the matter. He had seen a serious look cross Zexion's face while he had been thinking, so he knew something was up. He hated being left out of the loop, absolutely _hated_ it. He wasn't about to let Zexion drop the subject so easily. He grabbed his hand and looked him in the face. "Come on Zex…" He spoke soften than he had a minute ago, trying to coax the thoughts out of him.

"Please go back to your seat." Zexion muttered after another minute of their struggling. But still Demyx made no move to get back to his original seating.

"Please, Zexion?" Demyx pouted, blinking his widening aquamarine eyes.

"Fine, I will tell you; just go sit down first." Obediently, Demyx fell back into his chair, and smiled in silent vicotry. He picked up his fork and got a spoonful of potatoes, waiting for Zexion to begin.

Zexion knew that he wouldn't be able to hide it with some lie, Demyx was paying attention this time, he would – most likely – notice if Zexion started lying to him. He knew that he was going to have ot tell him and warn him eventually, but he didn't want it to be this soon. He sat in silence, trying to think of how to word Lexaeus' warning. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, but no words left him.

"Is it your 'mother'?" Demyx interjected, putting air quotes around the word mother, as per usual. Zexion could have laughed. He should have known that would be his instant line of thought. But that didn't mean he couldn't use it. The warning could have to wait until Zexion could pump Lexaeus for more information.

Without a word, he just bowed his head, knowing that it would be enough to make Demyx think he had guessed right.

Demyx's mouth twisted downward into an unfitting scowl. "I really wish you would let me do something about her you know," he commented, pushing the peas around with his fork. Zexion looked up at him with an almost apologetic look, and that made Demyx load up his fork, and he fired a brigade of peas at the younger man's face.

Blinking in astonishment, he rose an eyebrow and wiped the peas off of him. "What was that for?"

Demyx gave a small shrug, a smirk working its way onto his features. "Oh just firing food at you~" His attitude had done a complete 180 and Zexion knew that the conversation would be dropped as is. He knew how to get Demyx to forget about things, and throwing an apologetic look whenever his 'mother' did something was the perfect way to distract the blonde. He'd go from questioning to trying to cheer Zexion up. And he had to admit, a lot of the time it had a way of working.

Zexion shifted in his seat slightly, and was very aware that there was still a remainder of his earlier arousal. He was unsure of why it was still there. His thoughts had shifted from where they had been when they first arrived downstairs, and yet the dull throbbing between his legs was still there. Zexion had paid attention during sexual education, but that did not mean he knew how to handle this situation. Perhaps he would have to sneak off to the bathroom…

With that thought in mind, a small blush crept its way onto Zexion's face "_I can't go do that. What would Demyx say? This whole thing is idiotic._" Shaking his head, he grabbed his plate and started eating again, rolling his eyes slightly to make it look like a response to Demyx's pestering.

Thinking that he had figured out what was wrong with his friend, he went back to his previous story, with Zexion nodding along every now and then to show that he was listening. Both of them finished the remains on their plates, and Demyx leaned back in his chair. "So my friend, what shall we do now?"

Zexion leaned back in his own chair, and crossed his arms over his chest. It was then that he was reminded that his shirt was still a bit damp from being out in the rain. From cleaning Demyx's room, to coming down to eat, and that damn massage Zexion had forgotten to ask for a dry set of clothing. "Could I get a dry shirt or something, Demyx?"

Demyx blinked, not expecting for something like that to leave Zexion's mouth. "Huh?"

He pulled on the collar of his shirt "I had been out in the rain. I need new clothing. I am surprised you did not notice when you had been rubbing my shoulders,"

Demyx's face flushed slightly, mainly from remembering the results of the massage over not noticing the dampness of his friend's clothing. "Ah, in that case, c'mon then." He grabbed his dish and made his way over to the dishwasher, taking Zexion's and placing it in a well when he was close enough for him to snatch it. Once everything was loaded up he turned on his heel and made his way back up the stairs, Zexion following behind silently.

As they went back into his room, Demyx made his way over to the closet, and Zexion sat himself down on the edge of Demyx's bed. Demyx fished through his hangers until he found a shirt that was a bit too small for him, thinking it might fit Zexion better than one of his other shirts. Turning, he tossed it over to him. "What about pants?"

Zexion caught the shirt that was thrown at him, and instantly rejected the idea of asking for new pants. That would mean he would have to strip out of his current ones, and his faint arousal would becoming visible. He couldn't have that. "No, it's fine." He started to strip, catching the look that Demyx was giving him. "What?"

"You've already gone to the hospital once in the past while, I don't need you catching pneumonia and having to go back there, you're getting new pants." A small frown made its way onto Zexion's face as he stripped his damp shirt, and slipped on the dry one. It draped over his shoulder slightly and he tried to fix it, only for the other side to fall over. He didn't understand why Demyx had asked if he needed pants if he was just going to give them to him anyway.

Demyx went to the back of his closet and grabbed a pair of sweat pants, throwing them over and hitting Zexion clear in the face. Zexion glared at him, but stood up to put them on. He turned so his back was to Demyx, and quickly shed out of his pants, laying them on the bed to fold afterwards. Demyx watched him, frowning at the sight of the fading marks on the back of his knees. He hated the amount of abuse that the boy had to go through, but he could never bring it up. Zexion would always scold him whenever he tried. He watched his legs disappear into the over-sized pants, and watched him roll up the legs slightly so that he wouldn't trip.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Zexion muttered before going about folding up his pants, and his discarded shirt. He put them on the foot of the bed, and looked over at Demyx, who couldn't help smiling at the sight. "What…?"

"You look so tiny in my clothing; it's cute." He stated, the goofy grin plastered back on the boy's face. His attitude was very much contagious, as a smile made its way onto Zexion's face. "I realize that, because you know you are several inches taller than me."

"You don't say~?" He purred, stepping closer to the shorter male. For a moment, they just stood there staring at one another. Zexion's stomach gave an unpleasant twist, and the anatomy between his legs gave an almost violent twitch. He could barely handle it.

Demyx tilted his head a bit when he saw the pained expression pass over his friend's face, not understanding where it might have been coming from. "You all right, Zexion?"

Realizing he had been caught, his face lit up and he glanced away for a moment, before looking back, giving a small nod of his head. He was truly inexperienced with this type of thing. "I am fine," Demyx opened his mouth to protest, but the look on Zexion's face silenced him.

"So uh, video games?"

* * *

><p>The two of them ended up playing a mixture of games for several hours – mainly Mario Kart, because Demyx thought that Zexion cheated at every other game, solely because he knew how to win them. It was a time well spent, and Zexion had managed to distract himself from his nether regions.<p>

It wasn't until they decided it was time for bed that Zexion was reminded of it. They went back up to Demyx's room for the third time, and when the slate-haired boy looked toward the bed, he began to second guess himself. He and Demyx had shared a bed before, but never when Zexion had such thoughts running through his head. With a small sigh he made his way over, ignoring the blonde that was beginning to strip into his pyjamas.

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked, when he noticed Zexion climbing into bed.

"I'm already in your clothes. They are comfortable enough to sleep in."

Demyx wasn't sure why, but hearing such a statement made him laugh. "All right, all right you can sleep in my clothing then, but I expect them back, okay~?" He teased, earning a huff and eye roll from the other.

He went and shut off the light as Zexion laid himself down, and Demyx quickly joined his side, making the bed dip slightly to the added weight. Zexion closed his eyes, until he felt the arms of the blonde go around his stomach. He rose an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at him. "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling."

Zexion let out a sigh, and allowed himself to lean back into Demyx's touch. He had almost forgotten how affectionate he could be, it was unavoidable, Zexion realized. But that didn't mean he didn't at least try to get away from it. The arms around him laxed after a few minutes, and Zexion could feel the soft breathing against the back of his head. He knew that Demyx must have fallen asleep, and Zexion couldn't help feeling a bit surprised at how easily he had fallen into slumber.

Carefully, he rolled over in Demyx's arms, and looked at his sleeping face. The expression he wore was enough to make him smile. It was nice to see that even his dreams with pleasant. Wiggling a bit closer to him, he put his head to his shoulder, breathing against his neck gently. He noticed Demyx's body tense instantly, and an eyebrow was raised in response. He knew that the blonde could be sensitive, but that was slightly ridiculous. A small smirk came to his face as a thought crossed his mind. Oh, he was going to try and get a bit of revenge for Demyx's earlier actions from the massage.

Being as gentle as he could, he placed his lips to the side of Demyx's neck, kissing it softly. He heard Demyx give a small mumble, but he did not wake. Zexion kissed from his jawline down to the nape of his neck before he started to suck at the flesh.

After a minute of the treatment, Demyx's eyes fluttered open and his arms tightened around Zexion's small frame. "Zexion…?" He muttered, trying to look down at the boy who was still sucking at his neck. "What are you…?"

Zexion pulled his mouth away, slowly licking his lips. "I thought it was obvious," He commented, the smirk making its way back onto his face.

Realization hit Demyx's face and it instantly became a deep shade of red. "Wh… Why are you…?" He was too shocked to come up with anything else to say. He had never once expected Zexion to do something like this out of his own volition without earlier prompting.

"I do not need a reason," He muttered, moving closer so that their mouths were almost touching. "Do you have objections?" He almost purred out the words, almost testing him to see what he would do with him acting in such a fashion.

Without any warning, Demyx grabbed onto Zexion by the back of his shirt and rolled them over, so that Zexion was laying on Demyx's stomach. He crushed their lips together, closing any gap that had been there previously. Surprised, Zexion wasn't sure how to react for a minute before he returned the kiss with the same intensity, earning a small grunt from the blonde under him.

Never in his wildest daydreams did Demyx think that anything like this with Zexion would happen. They might have kissed in the past but the way they were now was nothing in comparison. It was unrestrained and almost lustful. It was enough for Demyx to feel the blood shoot southward, and his grip on the back of his shirt intensified as the kiss continued. Demyx bit at his lower lip, and started to rub his tongue against it. Allowing for him to, Zexion parted his lips and let him in, handing the reins over to him. Demyx's hands trailed downward and gripped the hem of Zexion's shirt, pulling it up slightly. Zexion let out a small gasp, unsure of what he should do.

Demyx broke off the kiss, and now it was his turn to smirk. "Lost already Zexion?" He teased, running his fingers over his lower back. Zexion gave a small shiver, before leaning back slightly so that he was sitting on Demyx's hips. "That all depends on where you wish to go," He whispered, his hands resting on Demyx's stomach. Demyx pushed up teasingly, and Zexion couldn't help raising an eyebrow at the slight bulge he could feel through the blanket. "Was that enough to get you riled?" Though he had no space to judge him, as he himself got flustered by that back massage... But Demyx wasn't to know about that.

"Mm, all depends," He whispered, slowly pulling up Zexion's shirt. Despite himself, he offered no resistance and allowed for his shirt to get pulled off. In the dark, Demyx couldn't see all the old markings on the other's chest, and he was glad for that. It wasn't something eh wanted to see or think about at the moment. Shifting slightly, Zexion started to pull the covers down further so that he would have better access to Demyx and his clothing. The almost smug look never left the blonde's face as he watched Zexion slowly pull his shirt up. "So, what brought this on?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you suddenly trying to get my clothes off, Zexy?"

Zexion's eyes narrowed and he rolled them. "Don't ruin it." He snarled.

"Right," Demyx nearly squeaked. He knew that tone, and he wasn't going to risk losing this chance. Things were already so surreal, he didn't want to see it slip through his fingers. Zexion pulled the blonde's shirt up, and Demyx aided him in getting it off, and tossing it to the floor. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, before Zexion's sole eye looked down toward the hips he was sitting on, back to Demyx's face in silent question. Both of them had an idea where this was going, but in Zexion's case, he just needed some form of relief from the nagging feeling he had possessed for most of the afternoon. He was vaguely aware of the relations two men would have, and knew that Demyx was more experienced than he would ever be.

Seeing the question, Demyx gave a small nod of understanding. He reached out and held Zexion by the hips, lifting him up slightly. "Get your pants off," he instructed, as he kicked the blanket the rest of the way down, completely freeing his legs. He arched himself up and wiggled out of the elastic band of his pants, and took his boxers down with them. Zexion merely watched, his face flushing when he noticed Demyx's arousal becoming visible. With a deep breath, he slowly untied and wormed out of his own garments. He sat himself back down on Demyx's hips, biting his lip when he felt Demyx's arousal behind him.

"You didn't want to lead, did you~?" Demyx purred, sitting up a bit to get comfortable. He wrapped an arm around Zexion's back and pulled him closer, shifting back so his back was against the head board. Zexion fell forward slightly into Demyx's chest, and looked up at him, trying to think of what he could say. Surely sex with his best friend was not something he had had in mind today. He was sure that Demyx was just as surprised by this arrangement as he was, but he was glad the other was hiding any feelings of uncertainty.

"Reach into my bedside table," Demyx whispered, nodding over to it. "There should be a small tube, and a small plastic packet... Get them for me?" Nodding at the request, Zexion leaned over the bed, and jiggled open the drawer, fishing around for the required items. When he felt a tube in his hand, and a square of rough plastic, he grabbed them and brought them out, showing them to the blonde. "Is this them?"

Demyx grinned, nodding. He took both the lubrication and condom from Zexion, setting the condom down beside him and popped off the cap of the tube, squeezing the gel like substance onto his fingers. "Come closer." He muttered, setting the tube down beside the unopened condom. Zexion obeyed and leaned back on him, putting his hands on his shoulders and his forehead against his chest, figuring he knew what was about to occur. With a deep breath, he tried to relax himself. He could feel Demyx's clean hand grip his butt, rubbing one of the cheeks and squeezing gently while his lubed up fingers brushed against his hole. "Ready, Zexion?" He whispered into his ear, wanting to make sure his actions were wanted.

Zexion just gave a squeeze to the blonde's shoulders, giving him his silent permission. Demyx didn't need any more notification and carefully pushed one of his fingers in, pushing past the tight ring. Zexion let out a mewl of discomfort, his fingers gripping into his shoulders tighter. "It'll feel better in a moment, Zexion." He muttered, slowly moving his finger around.

Zexion's whole body was beginning to grow disgustingly warm as the finger continued it's exploration of his insides. He squirmed around a bit, trying to find a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. The fact that this all was so unfamiliar to him was probably what bothered him the most, and the amount of fate he was having to put in Demyx at this point. It wasn't too long until he was sure that he was starting to relax. Demyx's finger continued to move around, trying to loosen him up enough to fit his second finger.

Demyx's free hand wandered up Zexion's backside, brushing against his spine, trying to find that spot that had made the slate-haired youth moan earlier. In combination with the finger inside him, and the touches to his back, Zexion let out a soft noise, pressing himself firmly against Demyx's flat chest. A small smirk was given and his fingers continued to dance on his skin, slowly snaking their way to his front. He gripped Zexion by the chin and tilted his head up so that their lips could meet again. Zexion let out a small gasp at the kiss and pressed his lips hard against Demyx's, the hunger from earlier quickly coming back to him.

As the kiss progressed, and Demyx parted his lips in silent invitation, Zexion carefully slipped his tongue in, only to let out another small noise as the second digit was inserted. Doing his best to keep him distracted Demyx continued the kiss, sucking and flicking at Zexion's tongue. The feelings washing through Zexion were nothing if not confusing, and arousing. His stomach gave a flip, and his own arousal gave a small ping of pain. He closed his eyes and tried to focus just on the kiss, not how the exploring digits were making him feel.

The fingers scissored, curled, rubbed and touched everywhere Demyx could get them to reach, trying to preparing him the best he could. He brushed his fingers up against a bundle of nerves and inwardly smirked at the response. Zexion's body trembled and he lightly bit down on Demyx's tongue, but refused to make any noise. Demyx had to break off the kiss to catch his breath, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe, and Zexion instantly kissed the side of his neck before whispering into his ear. "I think I'm ready..." The tone in his voice made Demyx shiver, and he nodded. Without a second thought he carefully pulled his finger out, and grabbed the small packet from beside him and tore it open. He rolled the condom over his member, his eyes never leaving Zexion's face.

Zexion's body shook in anticipation, and looked over his shoulder, silently watching as Demyx got himself ready. He held Zexion by his hips and slowly pressed him down. A sharp gasp left him as he felt the covered head push into him. He could feel every bump and ridge enter him, and he bit his inner cheek to keep from saying anything. Demyx let out a low breath kissing the top of Zexion's head. "You... Okay?" He whispered, earning a small nod. He pushed half of his length in and stayed still, waiting until he got the go ahead to start moving.

He could easily feel Demyx's member inside him, and he had to admit, it felt so _good_. He had no idea how to describe it, and didn't feel the need to think of a better description. Part of him thought he might be dreaming, even though he knew he definitely was awake. His fingers clung to his shoulders as he started to move himself, letting out a quiet gasp at the sensation that washed through his body. Demyx kept himself still, letting Zexion take control on how much he wanted. He could easily feel the slate-haired boy relaxing around him, and it made it that much more difficult not to start thrusting up into him, no matter how much he wanted to he didn't want to run the risk of hurting him by doing more than he was ready for.

But Zexion was already becoming accustom to moving along Demyx's member. Any pain he had been experience before slowly evaporated and was taken over by bursts of pleasure. No loud noises left him, only gasps and grunts. Demyx on the other hand was biting at his lip hard enough to make it bleed to keep from screaming and announcing his pleasure; feeling Zexion's tightness was almost too much for him to bear.

"You... Can move you know..." He muttered, his voice barely audible. Demyx moaned in response, unable to hold it in, and started moving to meet him whenever he moved downwards on him. Both of them were gasping, and Demyx was freely moaning, trying to find the spot he had brushed up against with his fingers. He knew what it was, and wanted to see Zexion squirm once he hit it again.

After a few more thrusts, he landed on it, hitting it square on. Zexion's eyes widened, and his fingers nearly broke skin as he felt a tidal wave of pleasure wash over his whole body. He pressed his face against the side of Demyx's neck and bit down to try and stifle a moan, one that Demyx easily echoed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Both of them were quickly reaching their climaxes, and they both knew it. Zexion was trying to hold on, feeling a warmth pool in the pit of his stomach, and Demyx was experiencing a similar sensation. But he wasn't afraid to let himself go. His fingers held onto Zexion's hips, and started moving him, lifting him and pushing him back down at a faster pace, trying to feel more friction between them. Zexion let out a hiss of pain from the sudden change, but offered up no objection to it.

"Ngh... Zexion... I'm gonna-!" His words were cut off as he hit Zexion's prostate for the countless time, and a loud moan slipped through his lips. His body tensed, and he held onto Zexion's body hard enough that he was almost sure it could leave bruising. He felt his orgasm fill the condom, and soon after, he felt Zexion's body copy his actions.

"D-Demyx!" He called, his voice hardly higher than normal as his arousal gave a twitch, releasing in between their bodies. One of Demyx's hands let go and took hold of the dispensing member, and rubbed him quickly, trying to help milk out as much as he could. Zexion leaned back slightly so that he was fully sitting on Demyx's now flaccid member, trying to make it easier for Demyx to access him. Demyx's hand continued to move, even when Zexion's orgasm had come to an end.

Zexion's eyes slowly drifted closed, and he fell forward onto Demyx's body once more. Demyx let out a chuckle, and let go of his now limp arousal and carefully held him by the hips again to move him off. He pulled the cum filled condom off, and threw it to the floor, knowing that he could pick it up in the morning. He was still too high on his pleasure to try and get up to put it in the trash.

"That's... Unsanitary..." He muttered when he heard the piece of plastic hit the floor.

Demyx let out an airy laugh, running his hand through Zexion's matted hair. "So is laying on me while my stomach's covered in your orgasm, Zexy~" Zexion let out a small grunt, hitting his shoulder. He was too tired to even try to clean themselves up, and he did not trust walking on his legs either. Had he tried, he would surely collapse.

"We'll shower in the morning..." He grumbled, and Demyx nodded, knowing that that would probably be best for the both of them. He eased back on the bed so that he could be in a proper lying position, and Zexion was still on top of him. A faint smile ghosted over Demyx's face as he manouvered himself to pull the blankets back up over them. Both of them basked in thier afterglow, both becoming laced with fatigue.

Tonight had sure been interesting... And Demyx wondered what the morning might bring. Zexion on the other hand had already mostly fallen asleep, a slight smirk on his face. In his eyes, this was a very good payback for earlier in the evening; even if Demyx was still blissfully unaware of it.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well, there you have it! Gone for a long ass time and I come back with word vomit and smut. I hope it was satisfactory to you guys, and I promise I'll try and get the next update out as soon as possible. Until then, some reviews and thoughts on what you think will happen next are always welcome!)**


End file.
